Family's Love
by mandancie
Summary: Sometimes its the love of family that will power through anything. de-aged!Sam, Bigbrother!Dean, Awesome!Jody, Awesome!Bobby. Please read and review. ENJOY! Prompt by vaultcat
1. Chapter 1: Learning about the curse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A special thanks to Er-BearG32 for beta'ing my story.**

**A prompt from _vaultcat_. It was asked for a story with either wee!chester or de-aged Sam where Dean takes care of Sam.**

**Summary: Sometimes its the love of family that will power through anything.**

**Family's Love**

**Chapter 1: Learning about the curse.**

Sam was walking down the street trying to calm down. He knew he shouldn't be alone, but he just had to get out of the house for right now. He and Dean had just been arguing and even though Sam didn't really mean that he didn't need Dean's help, it just sorta came out. As much as he did like that his older brother had his back sometimes it just got terribly annoying. Always treating him like a child. He was almost thirty.

He continued along the pathway down the street. Not really paying attention to the nagging headache that was forming behind his eyes. He just chalked it up to trying to calm himself down from the screaming match he just had with his brother. Running his fingers through his hair, Sam walked down the semi-deserted street.

"Dammit, Dean." Sam said gripping his hair by the roots.

He sighed and lowered his arms to his side. All of a sudden the pain behind his eyes intensified. He doubled over clutching his head. Falling to his knees. Screaming. Screaming for the one thing that he knew would make it better, but wasn't there; Dean. Trying to get his trembling hands to work, he went in his pocket to get out his phone so that he could call his brother.

Sam fell to the ground. The blackness surrounded him and he succumbed to it. There laid Sam's unconscious form on the side of a deserted road. The last thing that slipped passed his lips was his brother's name. His phone laying right next to him with Dean's name on the screen pretty much waiting to either be called out or taken back to the home page. Dean's name stayed illuminated for a few seconds before it became dark again.

_000_000_000_000_000_000_00_

How could he do something so stupid, Dean thought. Of all the idiotic, hair-brain, world's dumbest things he could have done, he does this. Dean paced the study after Sam stormed out of the house. Dean mused, he probably would have killed his brother if he didn't love him so much. He never understood why Sam had such an aversion to him helping him. Didn't Sam understand that that was his job, Dean's primary job was taking care of Sam. Then later came the so-called family business.

"_I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF!" Sam screamed._

"_Oh yeah," Dean countered. "You did a bang up job so far. I told you to stay behind me and wait for me."_

_Sam sighed and collapsed on the couch. "You know you don't have to be my protector all the time. I'm not a little kid anymore."_

"_Yeah, well," Dean almost sounded a little defeated. "You'll always be a little kid to me." Dean walked out of the study towards the kitchen. "You want a beer." _

_Dean always was one to try and change the subject when things got heated between the two of them. So as to them not saying something that they would regret later._

"_You sure you want to give the baby a beer," Sam snidely said._

_Dean stuck his head back in the study and looked at Sam. "Stop being a bitch."_

"_When you stop being a jerk," Sam retorted. He got up and walked to the back door._

"_Where are you going," Dean asked._

"_I'm going for a walk. I need some air," Sam voice dripping with sarcasm. "Is that alright with you, dad?"_

_Sam walked out of the house before Dean could even say anything. Dean just looked at the door where his brother was just at seconds ago. 'Just one time, just once, he would grow up and see that I'm not trying to hold him back,' Dean thought._

Dean decided that stressing over the argument would not change anything so he decided to look up on what they were dealing with. It was something about that woman that didn't truly scream witch. It had to be something else. He sat down behind Bobby's desk and started reading up on old lore to see what they were dealing with.

Dean was immersed in the book on old lore that he didn't realize how long he was sitting there until he needed a refill on beer. When he stood up, and stretched the kinks and spasms out of his back from sitting too long, a single thought passed his mind that maybe he was getting too old to be chasing monsters. Dean smirked and shook his head at the thought. Yeah, right, him too old.

Dean walked into the kitchen, though stiffly, and grabbed himself another beer. When he stood back up from the fridge, he noticed that it was still really quiet. Where's Sam? He looked at his watch and saw that it's been about two hours since Sam had left. Actually it was starting to get dark. Where the hell was Sam?

Dean was brought out of his thoughts by the phone ringing. Dean looked at the caller-id and picked up the phone.

"Hey Bobby," Dean said. "How's it going?"

"_Just peachy," Bobby said. "Rufus is about to drive me nuts."_

"That good," Dean laughed. "Well, you the one that said you could do it alone. We did offer."

"_Shut up, idjit."_

Dean laughed.

"_Listen," Bobby said. "The reason I'm calling is to tell you, it's going to be a little longer than I thought. Two, three days tops."_

"Oh, okay." Dean trying to calm down from laughing.

"_Stop laughin', you idjit. Oh and I expect a house when I get home. Don't burn it down._

"Whatever, old man," Dean said. "The house is going to be just fine."

"_Listen, you boys don't kill each other while I'm gone."_

"You don't either." Dean hung up the phone. That laugh was most welcome. Something to change the atmosphere. Now that old worry began creeping its way up Dean. Something was not right. Sammy wasn't home.

He knew how long it would take for one of Sam's cool down walks. He should have been home hours ago. It's now been three hours. Dean walked towards the couch to get his jacket. His heart dropped a little when he saw that Sam's jacket was still on the couch next to his. Which meant that something really had gone wrong.

Dean was rushing out the door when his cell rang. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and almost had to do a double take when he saw the caller-id. He put the phone to his ear.

"Sammy."

"_Dean, no. It's Jody."_

"Sheriff," Dean sounded surprised. "What are you doing with Sam's phone?"

"_Sweetie," She started. "We needed to talk."_

"I can't right now," Dean trying to cut the conversation short. "I have too..."

_She cut Dean off mid-sentence. "Well, make time! It's about Sam."_

Dean was a little taken back from the harshness of her tone.

"Where's Sam?"

"_That's what I want to talk to you about. Where are you?"_

"At Bobby's. Do you want me to meet you somewhere?"

"_No." Jody rushed out. "No. It's best if I come to you."_

Now Dean was really getting worried. "Jody, what's wrong with my brother? Is he hurt? Tell me where you are and I'll be right there."

"Dean, calm down. Physically there is nothing hurting on your brother. He's resting now. I'll be at Bobby's in a few minutes. It is just best if I come to you."

Less attention, she thought.

Dean hung up the phone. As much as he didn't want to agree, she wasn't telling Dean where she was. He knew he would just have to wait until she got here.

**Jody's POV**

Jody, driving her truck towards Bobby's Salvage yard, looked in the back seat at her other occupant.

"Oh Sam," She sighed. "What have you boys gotten into now?"

She could see the Salvage Yard sign up ahead. She took deep breaths, knowing that there would be a world wind of emotions that was about to happen.

"This is going to be interesting," she said tuning into the driveway.

She put the truck in park and got out. Dean was standing at the door waiting for them. Jody thought it best if she tried to explain what was going on before he saw his brother.

**Sam's POV**

The sleeping form in the truck was blissfully unaware to what was going on outside. All the child knew was that this sweet lady picked him up and was giving him a ride to his brother's. The small form began to stretch in the seat. He opened his eyes when he noticed that they weren't moving any more. He could see the lady talking to some man. The man looked angry. He began to get scared. She said she would take him to his brother. Who was this man? Why are we here? Tears began to pool in his eyes. Now all he wanted was his Dean. He knew Dean would be upset that he got into a stranger's car but she said she knew him.

The boy could see the woman holding the man back, trying to talk to him. The more and more that he witnessed this, the more scared he got.

Then all of a sudden, they were both looking at him from the front window. He sat back in the seat at the scrutiny stares he was getting.

The man walked over to the side door and opened it. His eyes were narrow. His brow was creased together. The man just had the look of anger all over his face. The boy slid back in the seat not really wanting to be here but not wanting to be close to the man either.

For the longest moment it seemed that no one talked. They just looked at each other. Then the older one broke the silence.

"S-Sammy," he stuttered out.

**TBC**

**A/N: I hope you like my new story. It is really different for me. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**

**A/N: There shouldn't be a long wait between chapters. If all goes well the next post will probably be Monday. :)**

**Many hugs and kisses**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie Facebook page! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Smells

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A special thanks to Er-BearG32 for beta'ing my story**

**A/N: I know I said that I wouldn't update until Monday, but the reception that I received from the first chapter; all I can say it THANK YOU! :) Here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Familiar Smells**

Dean watched as the truck drove up the driveway. Once it stopped, he was off the porch and on his way towards his brother. All he wanted was to see what was wrong with his Sam. But something was stopping his progress towards the truck. He looked down to a 5'6" woman holding him back. The look on his face became feral. Who did she think she was keeping me from my brother?

"Dean, wait," Jody said preventing him from moving forward.

"Move out of my way, woman," Dean spat out, trying to move around her.

"I have to talk to you first before you see him," she said struggling to keep Dean back.

"MOVE!"

Jody shook her head. These boys could be the most stubborn men in the world. She knew that she would have to soften the blow of what Dean was going to see before he saw it. So she dug deep down in herself and brought out a voice she hadn't used in years.

"Dean Winchester, you will calm down this instant and hear what I have to say. Do you understand me," she sternly got out.

Dean was taken aback again at the harshness of her voice that he stopped trying to get to the truck.

"Thank you," She sighed out. She stepped back from him so that they could speak to each other properly. "I know you want to see your brother. And I am not keeping you from him. But I have to tell you what I couldn't over the phone."

Dean looked at the truck and then back at Jody.

"Sorry. Listen, I was on my way home from work when I was stopped by an elderly couple. They said that there was a small boy that looked lost on the side of the street."

"Well, what does that have to do with Sam?"

"If you let me tell you, I'm getting to that. When I came up on the little boy, he was sitting in a pile of clothes that looked extremely too big for him."

"Okay," Dean's impatience was coming through.

"Anyway," Jody continued ignoring the sarcasm. "When I got to the boy, he was crying for his brother. Kept saying he wanted Dean. I didn't know who he was talking about or who he was until I saw the tattoo on his shoulder."

"What are you trying to tell me, Sheriff?"

"Something happened to your brother."

Dean looked up to the truck to see a small boy looking out of the windshield. No. No. It can't be, Dean thought shaking his head. He slowly walked over to the side of the truck and opened the door. What he was met with was a small boy that looked no older than six, but if it was truly Sam he could be up to around eight or nine since he was always short for his age. Dean was awestruck to find a little boy sitting in the back seat. Their eyes locked when Dean opened the door. Dean found his voice, but could only say one thing.

"S-Sammy."

Sam slid to the other side of the truck as far away from the strange man as he could. This wasn't his Dean. The lady lied to him, but the lady opened the door on the other side. Sam slid in the seat so he wouldn't fall out of the truck.

"Come on," Jody said holding out her hand.

Sam hesitantly took her hand and got out of the truck. Dean was still standing on the other side, unmoving.

"Where are we?" a small voice broke Jody out of her thoughts.

"You don't recognize this place," Jody asked.

Sam looked around. He did recognize it. A smile came across his face.

"Uncle Bobby's," Sam said with enthusiasm. "That means Dean's here too."

Jody looked up at Dean, who was still standing by the truck.

"Sam, he's..." Jody said looking at Dean, but Dean shook his head. "...He's away right now. Why don't we go inside and wait for him." She looked at Sam with a small smile on her face.

They walked in the house. Dean took his time walking in behind them. Sam didn't really trust either adult that was in the room, but he figured the lady was less threatening than the strange man, so he would stay next to her.

"Where's Uncle Bobby," Sam asked.

"He's away right now," Sam looked at the man when he answered. "Why don't you sit down at the table? You hungry?"

Sam nodded.

"What do you want?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the table. Dean looked at him.

"How 'bout a peanut butter and banana sandwich?"

Jody had a look of disgust on her face at the mention of the sandwich. Sam on the other hand totally lit up. His hazel eyes sparkled towards Dean and enthusiastically nodded his head at that.

"That's my favorite. How'd you know?"

Dean smirked and turned and started getting the sandwich together. _It's the only sandwich you'd eat when you were nervous, _Dean thought.

Sam was half way into his sandwich. Dean went upstairs to fix up the room for Sam. Mainly, he packed up his things and took them out of the room. He was met by a small body standing at the door.

"Who are you," Sam asked. "Why are you here at Uncle Bobby's house?"

A twinge of hurt flashed across Dean's face. His brother didn't recognize him, but to make him comfortable he knew he had to play along.

"Your uncle is letting me bunk here for a few days. I'm waiting for my brother to show up so we can hit the road."

"Yeah. Cool. What's your brother's name," Sam began to relax around Dean.

Dean could see the tension falling from Sammy's shoulders. Even if Sam didn't know who Dean was, Dean knew that his voice could calm Sam down at any age.

"S—Jonathan," Dean almost slipped out Sam's full name.

"What's your name," Sam asked walking in the room and sitting on the bed.

"Eric," Dean said.

"Well, nice to meet you, Eric," Sam said bouncing on the bed as he sat.

"Listen, there are some clothes in the drawer. Why don't you get ready for bed, I know you must be tired from your little adventure today."

Dean walked out of the room and closed the door. He walked down stairs to where Jody was sitting at the table. She saw Dean walking in the kitchen and got up and grabbed another glass and poured Dean a drink, inviting him to sit with her.

"Where's Sam," she asked while Dean sat down.

"Upstairs," He answered, taking a sip from the amber drink. "Getting ready for bed."

"Why didn't you want to tell Sam who you were?"

Dean looked at Jody for a second before answering.

"It would scare him more if he knew that he was the one different. I know Sam. Freak. Monster. Anything derogatory would be going through that boy's head."

"What's going on, Dean?"

"I wish I knew. We were on a hunt the other day. Everything seemed normal, but he got away from me. It took a while to find him."

"So something did this to him."

Dean nodded taking another sip.

"I think you should tell your brother who you are," she said looking over the glass at Dean.

Dean shook his head. "Can't do that. I don't know how much he really remembers. For all he knows, Dean is a little kid as well. He may figure it out later, and I'll deal with it when he does but for right now I'm Eric."

"Eric?"

For the first time tonight he truly smiled at Jody. "Eric is my middle name."

"Oh, okay." Jody finished her drink. "Where is Bobby?"

"On a hunt with Rufus. Oh," Dean said getting up. "I better call him and let him know what's going on. Until I know for sure what I'm dealing with with Sam, he's going to be the only one Sam will trust."

"What? Why?"

"One thing that has always been a constant in our lives was Bobby. The only thing that has changed over the years was his hair. But with the fact that he keeps that hat on, Sam won't notice it." Dean left the house and went outside to make the call.

Sam walked downstairs and saw Jody sitting at the table.

"Where's Eric," Sam asked.

"He stepped out for a minute," Jody answered. "What do you need, sweetie?"

"I don't know." Sam shrugged. "I...I don't know. You know where my brother could be. He usually does not like me to be alone. And with strangers."

Jody sadly smiled at the young boy. She stood up and walked over to him. "You know," She said kneeling in front of him. "I had a son about your age and he had a hard time going to sleep."

"You did," Sam asked. Dean walked back in the house and saw Jody and Sam talking. "How old was he?"

"He was about your age. About six."

"I'm gonna be seven soon," Sam beamed.

"Yeah, you're becoming a big boy," She mused.

"What happened to your son?"

Jody swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. It's been so long since she's spoke about her son. Sam could see the tears forming in her eyes and quickly regretted the question.

"No," Sam rushed out. "No that's okay. Dean says not to pry. I'm sorry."

Sam started to walk away, but Jody held out to his hand and stopped him from leaving.

"No sweetie," her voice shaking a little. "It's alright. I'm fine. My son died a few years back."

"I'm sorry," Sam reached out and with his small hands wiped the tears off her face. "Don't cry. I know it's hard when someone die. My momma die when I was a baby. It's hard for Dean to talk about her. But I know she loved me. Dean always tells me that."

"Well, Dean's right." Jody smiled. "What do you say, I tell you a story and you get some sleep."

Sam nodded. Jody stood up and held out her hand for Sam. They walked upstairs where she told Sam a story and he fell asleep half way through. Fifteen minutes later, Jody walked back downstairs to find Dean sitting behind the desk in the study looking over some old books.

"What are you looking up?"

Dean looked up at Jody who was standing in the doorway.

"Trying to find out what this was that put this spell on Sam. Seeing if I can get it reversed. Is he asleep?"

"Yeah," Jody said looking up at the ceiling. "Fell asleep half way through 'Pete's Dragon.'"

"Pete's Dragon?"

"It was my son's favorite story," Jody shrugged. "The only one I know by heart."

Dean nodded. "Can I help?" Jody sighed from the memory forming in her mind.

Dean held out his hand to the chair across from him. Jody sat down and they both began looking through the books.

For several hours of comfortable silence, they looked through different books. That silence was broken when screams were heard from upstairs. Before it could be registered to Jody what was going on Dean was up and running up the stairs towards Sam. Dean reached the room to find Sam laying in the bed screaming for Dean.

As much as he didn't want to confuse Sam, he also didn't want to let Sam suffer through a nightmare. Dean walked over towards the bed and sat down on Sam's bed. Being as calm as his heart would let him, Dean covers Sam's eyes with his hand, leans down across Sam, so that his mouth is next to Sam's ear and began to soothingly talk to Sam bringing him out of his nightmare.

"It's okay, Sammy. I'm here. You just need to wake up, so you can get some rest. All is going to be alright. I'll be here when you wake up."

Sam snakes his hands from his covers and tightly grips Dean's shirt. With his hand still over Sam's eyes, Dean continues to talk to Sam. Again that calm feeling comes over Sam and he slowly calms down. By the time Sam is totally relaxed, Dean is singing 'Hey Jude' in his ear.

Sam begins to calm down. From the slight pressure and assurance of the hand across his eyes. To the low tone mantra of soothing words in his ear, Sam begins to calm down. Around him he can smell it. It almost engulfs him. What truly calms him down the most is he knows that big brother is here. Big brother will take care of me. He will make the bad dreams go away. Taking in the scent that is all around him, Sam's grip on Dean's shirt slackens and falls away. Dean notices that Sam's breathing evens out. He sits up, but still has his hand over Sam's eyes for a few seconds longer. Sam just going to sleep doesn't mean that if he removes his hand that Sam will stay asleep. The last thing Dean needs to worry about is scaring Sam because he thinks that his Dean is home. So he holds his hand there a little longer and waits it out until he knows that Sam is truly asleep.

Jody stood at the doorway, not wanting to disturb the two brothers. She knew as much as Sam needed to calm down, Dean needed to take care of his baby brother. Without interference.

**TBC**

**A/N: Again, thank you to all who have _reviewed, followed_ and added to your _favorites_ my story. You don't know how happy I am that you like my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I should be posting chapter 3 in a couple of days. :) **

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

_**Please follow my Mandancie Facebook page. Leave prompts, reviews or just say hi! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Bobby Comes Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A special thanks to Er-BearG32 for beta'ing my story. **

**Here is Chapter 3. ENJOY! :)**

**Chapter 3: Bobby comes home.**

Bobby was on his way back to the Salvage yard. He couldn't get last nights conversation out of his mind. What had his boys get into now? He hated leaving a hunt so early, but the stress in Dean's voice made it clear that he was most needed at home.

"_Dean," Bobby said. "What's with calling me twice in one day? Don't tell me you miss me already."_

_A small smile came across Dean's face. He always loved Bobby. He took care of him and Sammy more than anyone else._

"_Can you get back," Dean asked._

_Hearing the strain in Dean's voice, jokes left Bobby and he knew this was serious._

"_What's going on, son," Bobby said._

"_Something happened to Sam," Dean started. "He's...gonna...he's gonna need you."_

_Bobby could hear Dean stumbling over those words. What on earth happened to Sam that he won't need his brother?_

"_Dean," Bobby said. "Tell me what's going on."_

"_Bobby, I wish I knew. Right now, Sam's going to bed. I think this has something to do with the last hunt we did. We need your help. You're the only one that Sam will trust."_

"_Dean."_

"_Just hurry and come home." Dean hung up the phone._

_Bobby had never heard that kind of desperation in Dean's voice when it came to Sam. The fact that Sam would only trust Bobby and not Dean, really had him worried. What could be so bad that Sam wouldn't trust Dean?_

Bobby packed his bags, and started his way back home. As much as he knew Rufus could handle what was happening, Bobby knew he had to take care of his family.

The next morning, Sam woke up looking around the room. When he saw that the room was still vacant and that the bed next to his was still unused, his heart broke. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe Dean didn't come home last night. But it felt so real. He could smell his brother all around him. He could still feel the hand that was over his eyes. A twinge of hurt came across Sam. He wanted his big brother.

He got up and got dressed for the day. When he went downstairs, he saw that Eric was still here. He was on the couch sleep.

Sam walked over to him and looked at him. He couldn't understand what was going on. He knew this man was a stranger but he couldn't help the feeling of pure calm and familiarization of being around him. Like he was suppose to be with him.

Sam stomach growling brought him out of his thoughts. He decided to look in the kitchen to see if Uncle Bobby had anything for him that he could eat. Sam pulled a chair out from under the table towards the counter. He climbed up in the chair and partway on the counter. While reaching for the cabinet door, he wasn't paying attention to the fact that the rickety chair was teetering to the side.

_0000_-000_000_0000_000_000_

Dean stretched all the kinks out of his back from sleeping on the couch. He sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

CRASH!

"AAAHHH!"

Dean was up in a flash towards the kitchen. What he saw had him in total shock. Sam was on the floor crying holding his head. Before he could even register what he was doing, he rushed over to Sam and scooped him in his arms and carried Sam out of the kitchen. Sam buried his face in Dean's neck. There was that smell again. The same from last night. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

Dean, rubbing Sam's back, walked back in the study and sat down on the couch with Sam on his lap.

Dean tried to pull Sam off of him so he could check his head from where he fell, but Sam wasn't letting him go. After a few minutes, Sam's crying turned to small sniffles and hiccups. Dean tried again in pulling Sam off of him this time being more successful. He stood Sam up and placed him between his knees.

"Are you okay," Dean asked.

Sam nodded, but winced. His head still hurt a little. Dean carded his fingers through Sam's hair feeling for any bumps. He didn't feel anything but when he got to an area that was tender he did turn Sam around so he could get a good look at it.

"Well, I don't think you're dying, but maybe you should refrain from opening the cabinets with your head," Dean said. Sam couldn't help but giggle at that. "What were you doing, anyway?"

"I was looking to see if we had any Lucky Charms," Sam pouted out. "I was hungry."

"Sammy, what have I...," Dean stopped mid-sentence. He wasn't Dean to Sam. He was Eric. "Well, how about next time you come get me and I'll see if there is something in the cabinets. How about that?"

Sam nodded. Dean stood up and they walked back into the kitchen. Dean found the cereal and fixed Sam a bowl. Dean noticed it wasn't a lot so they would have to make a supply run soon. But right now, he was fully content to sit and have breakfast with his brother.

Later that day, Jody came back to the house. She just couldn't stay away until they could find out what truly happened to Sam and if they could reverse it.

They were working at the desk and Sam was on the floor playing with some toys Dean had found in the side closet when an old truck engine was heard throughout the house. Bobby walked into the house and was greeted by a small bundle running towards him.

"Bobby," Sam screamed when he saw the man walking in the house. He jumped up and was in his arms hugging his neck. "You're home."

"Yeah kiddo," Bobby said trying to hid the surprise in his voice. The last thing he expected was to see a very young Sam barreling towards him. He looked over Sam's shoulder and saw Dean standing in the doorway of the study.

"Like I said," Dean said. "We have a little problem."

"I should say so," Bobby answered.

"Bobby," Sam said quietly.

"Yeah, Sam," Bobby said.

"Have you seen Dean? He was supposed to be here, but he's not. Do you know him? He says his name is Eric. He is nice though. He helped me this morning. I don't think Dean would be mad, but I would like to ask him."

While Sam talked to Bobby, he walked over to the table and sat down and placed Sam in front of him between his knees. He'd almost forgot how much he didn't miss the firing of questions and blabbering that came with small children, but he couldn't help the smile that came across his face.

"Okay, Sammy," Bobby cut Sam off. "Breathe. Stop for now. Let me get settled before you bombard me with questions."

"Okay," Sam said and ran out of the kitchen and went back playing with the toys.

Dean sat down across from Bobby. Jody went in the study with Sam to keep an eye on him and to let Dean and Bobby talk in private.

"Okay, what the hell is going on," Bobby asked quietly so not to let Sam hear.

"I wish I knew," Dean said in the same volume. "We were hunting what we thought was a witch. But now I'm not so sure. What's really stumping me is that I can't find what she did to him to fix this." Dean ran his hand through his cropped hair and down his face.

Bobby could see that it was really stressing him.

"Why is he calling you by your middle name?"

"I thought it would be best if he didn't think I was his brother. I know that kid. He's really going to think that he's some kind of freak or monster if he knows that there is something really different about him. I rather him figure it out than for someone to tell him."

Bobby looked at Dean and shook his head.

"What," Dean said.

"Nothing," Bobby answered. "It's just there is nothing cut and dry with you boys. You're lives is just one big gray area."

"You're telling me," Dean said.

Jody walked in the kitchen with Sam in tow.

"Well, I think we may need to go to the store and get a few things."

"What," Bobby said. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Bobby Singer," Jody said putting one hand on her hip. "You have nothing here that is suitable for a growing boy to have, so we have to go shopping."

"I was going to go on a supply run this afternoon," Dean said.

"Well, what's wrong with going now," Jody countered. "We have a growing boy that wants something to eat."

"Oh, okay," Dean got up. "I guess I'll go now."

Sam walked over to Dean.

"Can I come with you," he asked.

Dean looked down at Sam.

"Sure, kiddo," Dean answered ruffling his hair. "Go upstairs and get your shoes."

Sam was grinning from ear to ear when he took off for the stairs. Jody walked over to Dean and cupped his face.

"You could never turn that boy down, could you?" Jody walked off before Dean could answer.

"Oh yeah," Bobby said getting up from the table. "You always had a soft spot for that boy. Even when you don't want him to know."

Bobby walked off towards the study leaving Dean standing in the kitchen.

**TBC**

**A/N: Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart for the wonderful response that I've received from this story. I am so happy that you like it! :) I hope that you continue on reading and leaving reviews. **

**Many hugs and kisses**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie Facebook Page.**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Supernatural. **

**A special thanks to Er-BearG32 for beta'ing my story.**

**Here is Chapter 4. ENJOY! **

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

Sam ran upstairs to get his shoes. There were so many things about Eric that was familiar. So much that brought ease to Sam. He didn't know what it was but when Eric picked him up when he fell it was that same feeling and smell that he felt last night. Maybe Dean was back, he just couldn't see him. Maybe Eric can help him find Dean. He grabbed his shoes and put them without tying them.

"Come on, squirt," Dean yelled from downstairs.

Sam couldn't explain it, but a huge grin spread across his face when Eric called him 'Squirt.'

Sam came running down the stairs just into Dean who was standing at the end of the stairs. He jumped from the third step into Dean's arms. Deep down he just knew that Eric would not let him fall.

Dean grunted a little when Sam collided to his chest.

"You ready," Dean said putting Sam down.

Sam nodded. He started to walk when his forgotten untied shoes became known. He tripped and fell on his knees. Sam looked up at Dean with teary puppy dog eyes.

Dean's POV

Dean looked down at his baby brother. All he could do was shake his head at him. Clumsy as ever. He walked over to Sam and again found himself picking the boy up in his arms. As much as he tried not to, it was becoming second nature. He knew sooner or later he would have to tell Sam who he really was, but he didn't want to scare him. Now, like last night and earlier today, he was getting more and more comfortable holding Sam in his arms. He began to really miss taking care of his baby brother and said brother accepting his help and care without question or complaint. There was a bit of him that was hurt to know when they did find a way to reverse whatever was happening to Sam that those feelings won't be there any more. Sam will feel like he's too old to be looked after. That he doesn't need Dean anymore.

These feelings started to weigh Dean down. He didn't like thinking about that. It hurt too bad. What he was going to think about was the now and at this present time Sam needed him. Clumsy as he may be, he was still Dean's responsibility to make any hurt go away. Little brothers shouldn't have to feel the hardships of the world where Dean was concerned.

Dean was beginning to see this as a second chance with taking care of his baby brother and he figured he would take full advantage of it.

Sam's POV

Sam may have forgotten to tie his shoes since he was in a hurry to get back downstairs, but he may not have been as hurt as he made out to be. He was really starting to enjoy being picked up and fussed over. It made him feel special. Like he was a number one priority in someone's life. He was really starting to like Eric. Eric was just like Dean. He would rush to his side whenever he was hurt or scared. No matter what he was doing, Eric was there. He really had this nagging feeling that Eric was Dean. Yeah, he may look a little different, but that smell and the feel just screams Dean.

Dean walks over to Sam and he lifts his arms so that Dean can pick him up properly. Once in his arms, Sam buries his head in the crook of Dean's neck and just breathes in the scent that had his brain screaming that this man was his brother. But all too soon, Sam is put down on the table. Sam actually begins to feel saddened from the loss of connection.

Dean sits Sam on the table and ties his shoes.

"Now, Sammy how many times do I have to tell you to make sure your shoes are tied. You're too clumsy on your feet to forget." There was no heat behind Dean's words.

Sam sat still on the table and watched Dean tie his shoes. Once he finished, Dean patted his feet and picked Sam up from under his arms and set him down on the floor.

"Sorry, D'n," Sam whispered and left the kitchen.

It shocked Dean when he heard the admission. It was really quiet and he almost didn't hear it. He shook his head and passed it as he was just hearing things. Wanting so much for Sam to see him as Dean and not Eric, he may have miss heard.

Sam walked into the study to where he left the toys from last night. He had decided to try calling Eric Dean to see what would happen. He wanted to see if Eric would correct him. When he didn't, Sam couldn't help the feeling that there was something really wrong. Why was he so small if Dean was so grown?

_0000_00000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Jody came into the house. She found Dean sitting at the kitchen table.

"So, are you ready," Jody said walking over to the table. "Where's Sam?"

Just as soon as the question was asked, Jody was bombarded with a small form running full force into her. She quickly scooped Sam up on her lap before he hit her head long in the chest.

"I'm here," Sam said wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I see, you little munchkin," she wrapped her arms around Sam. "You ready to go shopping?"

Sam nodded in her shoulder. She lowered Sam to the floor and looked at Dean.

"You coming too," she asked him.

Before Dean could answer, Sam snaked his hand in Dean's and pulled on him to stand up.

"I guess so," Dean said standing up being pulled towards the door by his baby brother. Dean pulled Sam back, grabbed him around the waist and put him over his shoulder and walked out of the house. The sounds of Sam giggling was heard all through the kitchen and then on the back porch when Dean left the kitchen. Jody laughed and got up and followed them out of the door.

They all piled up in Jody's truck and headed for the store. It took fifteen minutes to get to the store, and Sam was just one big ball of energy when they got out of the truck.

Sam jumped out of the back and started to run for the door.

"Hey," Dean yelled. Sam stopped where he stood and turned back towards Dean. "You stay with me." Dean was stern. The look on Dean's face let Sam know he meant business. He walked back over to Dean who was holding out his hand. Once Sam got over to him, he reached up and put his hand in Dean's. Dean leaned down and whispered in Sam's ear.

"You are to stay by me while we are in this store. If I don't see you then we are going to have a problem, understand?"

"Okay," Sam voice was sullen.

They all walked into the store. Jody walked on the other side of Dean and leaned over closer to him and whispered, "A little rough on the munchkin."

Dean raised an eyebrow to her, but did not dignify that with a response. The look clearly said that 'Sam's my responsibility, and you need to stay out of my family business.' Jody smirked at the look and followed Dean and Sam into the store.

Dean and Jody's POV

When they got in the store, Sam had abandoned Dean's hand for Dean's shirt tale. The time in the store started out with no big events. Dean, Sam and Jody walked up and down aisles putting different items in the basket. They all fell into a comfortable silence. Sam saw that there was a display on toy cars that took his attention. Dean and Jody were up another aisle. Neither noticed that the other was not with the other. Sam was still at the display and Dean and Jody were in another aisle.

The separation went unnoticed for about twenty minutes.

"Hey Dean," Jody said looking at the different varieties of can soups. "Do you think Sam would like Alphabet Soup?"

"Ask Sam," Dean said turning to look at her, then looked down around him and his heart dropped. "SAM! SAMMY!"

Dean started running up and down aisles. Jody on his heels.

"Dean," she called out. "Dean. Dean, stop." Jody got in front of Dean and held her hands up to stop Dean in his tracks.

"Jody," Dean was fuming now. "I like you, but if you don't get out of my way and let me find my brother..."

"Dean Winchester," Jody sternly cut Dean off. "We will find Sam but you have got to use your head." She took a deep breath and calmly finished, "We will find him."

"DEAN!"

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Sam's POV

Sam was standing at the display for a few minutes and realized that no one called him. He looked up and noticed that Eric and Jody were gone. Fear began to rise up in Sam. He didn't know where they were. He was alone. And now all he wanted was he big brother.

He's going to be so mad at me, Sam thought.

He started walking around the store to see if he could find them with no such luck.

"Hey kid," Sam turned around and saw a man standing behind him. "You lost?"

"I can't find my brother," Sam said.

"Well, come with me," the man held out his hand. "I will take you to Customer Service and we can see if they can page your brother. Okay."

Sam looked up and down the aisle, biting his lip. Then reluctantly took the man's hand and left with him.

While they were walking, Sam noticed that they passed several people that look like they worked at the store. He started to slow down. The man turned and picked Sam up in his arms. Sam was surprised at first and then found his lungs. He screamed at the top of his lungs: "DEAN!"

_0000_-0000_0000_-0000_0000_-0000_

Dean's head went up when he heard the scream. He took off down the aisle towards where he heard the scream. Jody was right behind him, but was also on her phone.

"Joshua," she said running behind Dean. "Yeah, get Steven and the two of you come up to the Shop-n-Save. Don't argue with me. Just get up here. Now!"

Jody came to the end of the aisle when she saw Dean talking with a woman who looked just as worried as he was pointing towards the back doors.

Dean took off behind the doors just in time to hear Sam scream out again. This time he heard the distinct sound of someone getting hit.

Dean began to get livid. Someone had the audacity to hit his brother. No one hits my baby brother and lives. He took off in a full run towards the noise.

_0000_0000_00000_0000_000_000_

Sam was kicking and hitting trying to get out of the man's arms. But he wouldn't let him down. Then the next thing Sam knew they were in this backroom and he lowered Sam. He looked up at the man and with all his strength he kicked the man in the shin. Sam took off to run, but the man recovered from the kick faster than Sam thought.

He grabbed Sam by his collar and slapped him across the face. He fell on the floor by the sheer force of the hit.

Sam looked up at the man, now standing over him, with one last ditch effort screamed at the top of his lungs. "DEAN!" He used his arms to cover his head waiting for the next anticipated hit. He heard the hit and expected to feel pain, but the pain never came. He looked up from his arms and saw Dean hit the man that was standing in front of him. The man fell on the floor unconscious.

"Sammy," Dean said with open arms.

"D'n," Sam cried out getting up and rushing into his brother's arms.

Dean picked Sam up to his chest and held him tight. Sam clung hold of Dean wrapping his arms and legs around Dean never wanting to let go.

"I knew you'd come for me," Sam muffled in to Dean's neck. "I knew you'd come."

"I'll always be here for you, Sammy."

Dean walked back out of the back room and straight out the store. He didn't care about anything or anyone because his main focus and concern was safely in his arms.

**TBC**

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I can not tell you how much I appreciate all the support I have received for this story. :) I am so honored to all of you who have reviewed, favored, and/or followed my story. You have made me the happiest woman. THANK YOU! :)**

**Many hugs and kisses**

**Mandanice :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook!:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Safe in his arms

**Disclaimer: Yup, I still don't own Supernatural. But they're sure are fun to play with.**

**A special thanks to Er-BearG32 for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: I have just been overwhelmed by the response I have received from this story; all I can say is THANK YOU! :) Enjoy chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5: Safe in his arms**

"Take me home, D'n," Sam mumbled in Dean's neck.

Dean was still fuming from the man that laid unconscious in the back that he didn't really catch what Sam had said. When they left the back room, there were people all around either trying to see what happened or try and look at Sam and Dean. Once the noise was noticed between the two brothers Sam instinctively tightened his grip on Dean.

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean soothingly said quietly in his brother's ear. "No one's going to take you away from me."

Dean felt Sam nod in his shoulder.

Dean didn't stop once he came from the back room. He continued on until he reached the front of the store and left with his baby brother clinging to him so tight scared that someone was going to remove him from his brother's arms. But by the look on Dean's face, woe be to the one who tried to remove Sammy from his arms.

_0000_0000_0000_000_000_

Bobby was sitting in his study looking over his books trying to find some clue as to why the youngest Winchester was less in years than he was before he left. He was so immersed in reading that he didn't even hear the phone ring. It took a couple of rings before Bobby even realized that someone was calling. He answered the same time Dean walked into the house. Instantly hanging up on whom ever was calling to see Dean carrying Sam in his arms.

"What happened," Bobby walked over to Dean.

He didn't acknowledge Bobby. Instead he walked into the study and sat down on the couch with Sam still in his arms.

Bobby walked in after him and stood in front of him. Again asking, "What happened?"

Dean finally looked up at Bobby. He could see the rage and anger in Dean's eyes. Whatever happened, it wasn't good. And with the way that Sam is clutching hold of Dean meant that something happened to Sam.

"Where's Jody?"

"The store," Dean's voice was eerily quiet.

"How did you get home?"

"Walked."

"Dean," Bobby pulled the chair from his desk and sat across from him. "What happened?"

Dean shook his head. "We got separated. I don't know how. But Jody and I were in one aisle and I looked up and he was gone."

Bobby noted that when he said that, his grip tightened around Sam. He didn't say anything he just let Dean continue.

"I've never been so scared in my life. I didn't know where he was. Then he screamed. He screamed for me and I wasn't there. I couldn't protect him."

"Dean," Bobby coaxed. "Dean, he's in your arms now." He reached over and put his hand on Sam's back. They both flinched in his arms.

"Bobby," Dean looked at him. "I wasn't there! He just grabbed him."

Bobby withdrew his hand and sat up. Now anger was filling in him.

"What? Who grabbed him?"

"Some man," Dean deflated into the back of the couch. His hold on Sam did not waver, nor did Sam's. "I almost didn't get to him. But the man still hit him. I know he did. He called for me, Sammy. He called for me. I got him out of there."

"Dean," Bobby said. "Where is he?"

"Still at the store. I left without the Sheriff. She's still there too, I guess."

"And you walked all the way home from the store with Sam in your arms?"

Dean just nodded. Bobby, trying to calm his nerves of someone putting their hands on his boys, got up and moved the chair back to the desk.

"Why don't you put him down and come in the kitchen."

Dean was about to answer when he felt Sam tense up in his arms. Dean rubbed his back and soothingly whispered into his baby brother's ear.

"We're home, Sammy. No one will get you while you're here. Uncle Bobby will always protect us."

"Don't want Uncle Bobby," Sam mumbled out in Dean's neck. "I want you."

Dean sighed. "Get some rest, Sammy." Sam's head lolled on Dean's shoulder.

"Don't leave me," Sam slurred out.

"Never," Dean said. He looked up at Bobby. Bobby just nodded and walked into the kitchen.

The phone rang. This time Bobby had no problem answering it.

"Singer's," Bobby said.

"Bobby, have you seen Dean."

"Jody."

"Yeah, he left with Sam and I haven't seen them."

"It's alright. They are both fine. Dean's here. He showed up about ten minutes ago."

There was a sigh of relief before Jody spoke again.

"Did Dean tell you what happened?"

"I got some of it. Did someone try to take Sam?"

"It's actually a little worse than that. He was trying to really hurt Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when my boys got here they informed me that the man that tried to take Sam was a convicted felon."

"What did he go to jail for?"

"Bobby, I promise I didn't know about him until the other Deputies came."

"What for?"

"Child molestation."

Bobby almost dropped the phone from that admission. He walked over to the doorway that met the study and the kitchen and looked at his two boys on the couch. For all intents and purposes Sam was asleep in Dean's arms. He couldn't be more happier that Dean did get to Sam in the right amount of time.

"Where is the monster now?" Bobby sneered walking back into the kitchen away from the line of sight of Dean.

"In a holding cell waiting to be transferred back to Nebraska."

"Well, when you're done, come back over."

"I will."

"Oh and Jody," Bobby stated. "Don't tell Dean. When you come in, no matter how much he asks, Do. Not. Tell. Dean."

Jody and Bobby hung up the phone with each other.

Bobby walked back in the study with two beers in his hand.

_000_0000_0000_000_0000_

Later that afternoon, as much as Sam did not want to let Dean go, nature had a way of making him change his mind. Dean could feel Sam squirming in his arms. He have lived with this kid long enough to know the kid's quirks. He knew Sammy had to use the bathroom.

Dean reached up to pull Sam's hands off of his shirt and was met with resistance.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean smirked.

Sam just shook his head.

"Sammy," Dean wheedled. "I know you have to go. It's fine. I'll be here when you get back." Dean steady trying to pull the small hands off of his shirt. "It's alright, Sammy."

Dean sat Sam back enough so that they were looking face to face.

"I'll be right here."

Sam nodded and began to really detach himself from Dean. Once down, he scurried towards the bathroom. Dean couldn't help but laugh at him. Oh he was so happy that he got to his baby brother in time.

Jody walked in the kitchen once the bathroom door closed. Dean got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Who was he," Dean greeted Jody with.

"I..," Jody started, but Bobby cleared his throat.

Dean put his head down and then looked at both Jody and Bobby.

"I know what you are trying to do, and if I want to find out who that bastard was I can either get from you or I'll find out on my own. I wish not to do that because that would mean that I would have to leave Sam and right now it took too much to get that kid to let me go to relieve himself. But do not think for one minute that I will hesitate. Not. One. Second."

Bobby and Jody looked at each other.

"His name is Jacob McBivins..." Jody began to tell the tale of the escaped convict. How he escaped from a chain gang crew. How he fled across state line to this town just passing through. How he just happened to find a small boy alone in a store.

Dean was getting paler and paler as Jody talked. Bobby was starting to get worried. He didn't know if Dean was going to run out the door and go after the man or tear up his house in frustration. Once Dean found his voice he asked, "What was he convicted of?"

"Dean, you really don't want to worry yourself...," Jody tried to push off telling him.

"Jody," a more stern voice came from Dean. "What was he convicted of?"

"Child molestation," Jody sighed.

Dean was completely floored. He almost lost his baby brother again. First the hunt and now this. It was getting to be too much.

"He was unsuccessful in him hurting Sam for two main reasons; Sam screamed and brought attention to himself and you got to him in record time," Jodi tried to placate Dean, but he wasn't hearing it.

Then a small voice came from the doorway.

"Dean."

Dean looked over at Sam, and in seconds was in front of him scooping him up in his arms. Again, Sam wrapped himself around Dean, so if anyone had any idea of separating them they would have to work for it.

Dean headed upstairs. Neither brother acknowledged Jody or Bobby. Sam was wrapped around his entire world, and Dean was holding his heart in his arms.

"Let get you in bed," Dean soothed. "We've both had a tiring day."

Sam nodded in Dean's shoulder, already half asleep in his arms. Dean climbed the stairs went to their room and closed the door.

Neither Bobby or Jody saw either of the Winchester brothers for the rest of the night.

**TBC**

**A/N: I want to thank all who have reviewed, favored, and followed my story! :) Please continue on this trend and let me know what you think! :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Sammy's Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Supernatural.**

**A special thanks to Er-BearG32 for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: I can not tell you how much I have loved the reception from this story. Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Here is chapter 6 **

**Chapter 6: Sammy's Nightmares**

Dean carried Sam into their shared room. At first, he was going to place Sam on his own bed, but after the news he just learned from Jody, he didn't have the heart to let his baby brother go. He walked to the head of the bed, moved the pillow and sat down with his back against the wall. Sam on the other hand was asleep before he even reached the room. Sam's limp body was draped over Dean's chest.

Dean was so angry. His was more angry with himself than anything. This would be the second time in the past week that Sam either got hurt or was about to be hurt on his watch. How could he be so careless? This was his one job. The one thing that he was supposed to do. Sammy was not supposed to ever EVER get hurt. Hell, Sam was supposed to not even be in the life, but what's done is done.

All he was supposed to do was stay behind him. Dean always gave Sam that order. 'Stay behind him.' 'Stay with him.' But just talking didn't seem to be working. Dean mused, that maybe he needed to get a tether and tie Sam to his belt. Maybe he would keep his butt next to him when he was supposed to.

Dean shook his head at the thought. He knew Sam would never go for that. Hell, Dean knew that deep down he really didn't want that. He's always wanted Sam to be independent. Be his own man. But how could he let him or even do that when Dean knew that Sam needed him so much.

"What am I going to do with you, baby brother," Dean whispered out. The only response to that was Sammy nuzzling down and mewing into Dean's neck. His small hand gripping ever so tightly Dean's shirt. Dean rubbed his back and laid his head back on the wall behind him.

A little while later, both brothers were fast asleep.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

_Dean and Sam walked into this small two story house with their flashlights on._

"_Stay behind me," Dean whispered._

"_We'd do better if we split up," Sam whispered back._

_Sam started to walk off when he felt a hand at the crook of his elbow. He looked down and saw Dean's hand on his arm._

"_What the hell," Dean barely could maintain the whispering. "We don't know what we are up against truly and you want to split up. NO! You stay behind me."_

_Dean pulled Sam behind him and they both started to walk off. Sam shook his head. Why did Dean always treated him like a little kid. Here he was almost thirty and Dean won't let him grow up._

_Well, I'm going to show Dean, Sam thought._

_When they got to the stairs, Dean went around them and Sam purposely stayed behind. Once he saw that Dean was well ahead, Sam quietly climbed the stairs._

_Once upstairs, Sam checked the first two rooms and found nothing, but once he got to the room at the end of the hall he could feel that there was something different about it. He was in the room and the door slammed shut._

_He turned to try and open it, but it would not budge. Sam could hear running and hard footsteps from the other side, and he knew that it had to be Dean running towards the room._

_Occasionally, Sam could hear a muffled "Sammy" being yelled throughout the house. But that wasn't the concern right now. Now Sam found himself pinned to the wall by some unseen force and he couldn't move. He couldn't even speak to call out to Dean._

_Then something materialized in front of him. She appeared as a young woman. Beautiful by all accounts, but there was something ominous about her. She slowly walked towards Sam. He could feel himself being lowered so that they were face to face._

"_Well, well, well," She said standing next to Sam. "If it isn't the ungrateful whelp that feels he doesn't need his brother."_

_Sam gulped. He surely didn't like the way this was heading. I wish Dean was here, Sam thought._

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Bobby was sitting at his desk going over all the notes and files that Sam and Dean gathered from their last hunt. He thought, same as Dean, maybe a new fresh pair of eyes could see what the boys missed. And after the fiasco that happened at the store, Bobby knew he needed to keep busy or he would find himself in his truck heading towards the jail to pay a visit to a certain inmate that dared put his hands on his boy. So to avoid all that, he decided to keep busy at home.

After about an hour of looking over the papers he sees something that catches his eye. There was a pair of sisters that had strange things happen to them. The plus side to it was that they lived close by.

These sisters must be the reason that Sam and Dean came to the house, Bobby mused.

He saw that there was a phone number and he decided to give them a call.

_00000_000000_-000000_00000_

Jody left right after Dean took Sam upstairs. She wanted to personally make sure that McBivins made it on his ride back to Nebraska. She wanted to give Dean some good news that the man that dared put his hand on his baby brother was no longer in the state.

She waited for about an hour and half for the van to come and pick McBivins up. Once he was packed up in the back and the officers shared their pleasantries, Jody stood in the back of the jail and watched as the van drove off again. A smile came across her mouth seeing that creep leaving her town.

She nodded and walked back into the jailhouse to get her things. There were some men at her make-shift home that needed some good news.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

"_You do realize that you don't deserve your brother's love," she let her finger tips trace Sam's jawline._

_Sam could feel goosebumps all over his body. **Dean. Dean, please,** thought Sam. Oh goodness, he wanted his brother so bad to be there, but this woman was right. He hurt Dean so much._

"_You do realize that your brother will leave you," she broke Sam out of his train of thought._

"_No," Sam finally finding his voice. "He...never...leave."_

"_Don't be so sure," she soothed in Sam's ear. "You're nothing but a burden to him. That's why you're always fighting. Deep down you know this."_

"_He would..."_

"_What," she cut Sam off. "He would what?! Tell me, Sammy!" The distastefulness of her voice when she said his nickname._

_Even Sam hearing her say his name, it wasn't the same as if Dean called him. Boy, what he would give to hear Dean call his name._

"_Sammy," Muffled from the other side of the door._

"_D'n," Was all Sam could get out before she slapped him across the mouth._

"_Your brother will never find you. He will never help you. He will finally be rid of your ungrateful, ingrate."_

_Sam could feel something wet slide down from his lip to his chin. He didn't care about that, he just wanted his big brother._

"_Dean. Dean," Sam said in a monotone low voice trying to will Dean into hearing him._

____00000_-00000_-0000_0000_0000_00

Dean woke up to feeling Sam trying to curl up into a ball on his chest. Once Dean was awake and looking at his baby brother, he saw that Sam was in the throws of a nightmare.

Dean tilted his head on Sam's so that Sam's head was nuzzled in Dean's neck. Soothingly, Dean starts rubbing Sam's back and starts talking to him in a low calm voice. A voice that he reserves for Sam and Sam alone.

"Come on, baby brother," Rubbing Sam's back. "Come back to me. Wake up."

Dean starts rocking and rubbing Sam's back. Sam's whimpering and gripping Dean's shirt in a true death grip. Dean can feel Sam almost pinching him through his shirt.

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean said. "I'm here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're safe with me. Come on Sammy. I need you to open your eyes."

_000_00000_00000_0000_00_

"_So, now you want your brother," the woman said looking at Sam. "When it's convenient for you. Well, your family, especially your brother, is not just something you can use whenever you're ready to use. They are to be treasured. NOT. TAKEN. FOR. GRANTED." She enunciated those last four words to make sure that Sam understood what she was talking about._

_After a few agonizing minutes, she walked back to the table and pulled something out of her bag. She walked back over to Sam who was started to shake what she had over his head._

"_Now this next part is up to you," She had a cryptic smile across her face. "If you can not take your brother for granted then maybe, just maybe all will be well. But if you continue on this path, you will learn, the hard way, not to take advantage of your brother's love and devotion."_

_She raised her hand over Sam's head, and it appeared that he did something, but in actually he didn't feel anything. No different. Then unconsciousness began to creep up on him._

__0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0_

Sam was moaning and mewing in Dean's neck and shoulder. It was becoming more frequent. Dean knew he was almost on the verge of waking up, he just had to continue reassuring Sam that he was there for him and that he just needed to open his eyes.

"Wake up, Sammy," Dean rocked some more. "Open those eyes for me. Whatever it is, you know big brother will always be here for you."

Sam woke up. The first thing he noticed was the smell; Dean, he realized was that he was in the only place that let him know he was safe. He let go of the grip that he had on Dean's shirt and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

"That's it, Sammy," Dean soothe, rubbing circles on his back as he cried in his big brother's neck. "I'm right here. You'll never be alone."

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to all who have favored, followed, and reviewed this story. Your continuing support is very much appreciated. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Much love to you all**

**Mandancie :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Cruell Sisters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A special thanks to Er-BearG32 for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has supported me throughout this story. The reception that I receive for this story has been nothing short of amazing. Thank you!**

**Chapter 7: The Cruell Sisters**

"Well, thanks for talking with me," Bobby said while on the phone.

Jody walked into the house.

"Yeah, well, I am happy everything worked out... yeah...goodnight," Bobby hung up the phone. Jody walked into the study and sat down in the chair across from Bobby. Bobby noticed that Jody looked tired.

"He's gone," were the first words that she said since she walked in the house. There was a small smile emerging on her lips.

"Good," Bobby nodded.

"So," Jody said sitting forward leaning on the desk. "Who were you just talking to so late?"

"The reason the boys were here," Jody's brow creased. "There have been strange occurrences happening." Handing Jody a small stack of paper. "And the latest one not too far from here. I just finished talking with the oldest sister."

"And what did she have to say," Jody said looking over the papers.

Bobby looked up at Jody, then he told her what was talked about on the phone. Unbeknownst to them, the little drama that was occurring upstairs.

_-00000_0000_-0000_00000_000_

The next morning, Dean came downstairs. For the first time since the shopping trip, he did not have his little brother attached to his hip. Once downstairs, Dean walked into the kitchen to find a very tired Bobby sitting at the table nursing some coffee that sat untouched at his elbow.

"Morning," Dean's voice still deep with sleep.

"Morning," Bobby looked up at Dean. "How's he doing?"

"He had a really bad night terror last night."

"Sam's had nightmares before."

"Yeah," Dean sighed sitting at the table. "But none have ever been this bad. It took a long time for me to even wake him up." He rubbed his hand through his hair and down his face.

"Where is he now," Bobby asked getting up, pouring Dean some coffee.

"He's still asleep. After I got him to wake up, he finally let me go so I laid him down on my bed. That was just a couple of hours ago. Hopefully he will stay asleep a little longer."

Bobby nodded. He really didn't want to, but he knew he would have to tell Dean what he found out last night. He sat back down at the table handing Dean the mug of coffee.

"Well," Bobby started. "I looked over all the papers that you had on this last case you boys did."

Trying to make himself more alert, Dean sat up and faced Bobby. "What did you find?"

"Well, there was one thing that you boys didn't note when you started."

"What was that," Dean shrugged.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Tammy walked into the kitchen. She found her sister, Deanna, at the table.

"Any word on them," Tammy asked sitting across from her sister.

"No." Deanna was getting frustrated. "I hate doing this. I hate it when they don't make contact."

"Yeah," Tammy said. "I know, but what can we do."

Deanna sighed. She looked down at the table and then back to her sister. "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

Tammy looked at her baby sister. She knew that using those powers like this was hard on her baby sister, but it was for the greater good. Siblings should not fight. Siblings should love each other. And if it was the last thing that they did it was to make sure that every sibling knew that.

Tammy got up from the table and walked over to her sister and put her arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"The ends always justify the means, baby sister," Tammy said.

"But you know what's going to happen if they don't contact us."

"I am aware," Tammy moved from her sister and walked over to the counter and poured herself another mug of coffee.

"But Tam..."Deanna started.

"Annie," Tammy turned around looking at her sister cutting her off. "Please, let's just have breakfast in peace. They will contact us. All you have to do is make contact with the younger one. Okay? Everything will be fine. Stop worrying."

Deanna took a deep breath and looked at her sister. _The ends justify the means._ That was so much easier said than done. How was she supposed to tell her that she already tried to make contact with the younger of the siblings and caused him undue stress? How was she supposed to tell her sister that he changed? He wasn't the same as he was when she placed the spell on him. Deanna shook her head. How was she supposed to tell her big sister that she placed a spell on Sam Winchester that if they didn't fix it soon, as in the next few days, that Sam would die.

Deanna looked at her sister, and watched her make herself and her some breakfast.

"Oh, Tammy," Deanna whispered. "What have we done?"

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0_

Sam woke up to notice that he was in the room alone. He put his head back down on the pillow. So many things were going through the young Winchester's mind. He remembered the dream. He knew that he wasn't really a small boy. What was worrying Sam the most was that he didn't know how to tell Dean that it was all his fault. Everything that has happened was because of him. A lump began to form in the back of his throat. Tears pricked his eyes. He knew Dean would be so mad at him. Why could he never do anything right.

Sam lay in bed for another few minutes before nature made him get up. Once he got back from the bathroom, he went on and got dressed. He knew he would have to face Dean even though he didn't want to.

Slowly he walked downstairs. He could hear Dean and Bobby talking.

"...so who are these sisters," Dean asked looking up at Bobby who was getting another cup of coffee.

"The Cruell sisters are an interesting case. It's amazing that you stumbled upon them. From what I learned from the older sister, they are not in to hurting anyone. They just want to make sure that they spread love."

"Yeah, well they missed a spot," Dean retorted. "Someone died."

"Yeah," Bobby started. "About that. They didn't die from their hands. The Cruell sisters didn't have anything to do with that."

"What are you talking about," Dean's brow creased. "Of course they did. They're witches. They hurt those people. And look what happened to Sammy."

Sam was standing on the other side of the door way listening. He knew that neither Dean or Bobby could see him. He stayed as quietly as he could.

"Why would it be interesting that we stumbled upon them," Dean finally realizing what Bobby said.

"The sisters only show themselves when there is a problem between siblings."

"What?"

Sam was standing in the corner, his heart beating out of his chest. What was he going to do? Dean was really going to be mad now. He would learn that it was all his fault. Sam was beginning to hyperventilate.

"They told me that they only want to help hurting siblings. Siblings that are fighting or angry with each other."

"Okay," Dean drawled out. "So if they..."

Dean stopped in mid-sentence and turned and looked in the doorway. Bobby followed his gaze but didn't see anyone.

"Sammy," Dean got up and walked towards the doorway. There he found his baby brother in the middle of a panic attack.

The shock of finding Sam like that didn't even pass before he was scooping his baby brother in his arms. Sam wasn't even registering that Dean was near him or more over that he was in his arms. Sam was rigid in Dean's arms. His arms and legs were stiff under Dean's hold.

Dean rushed to the study and laid Sam down on the couch.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean soothed rubbing Sam's chest. "Calm down for me."

Sam wasn't responding to Dean's hands or his voice. Sam was in his own mind of panic. He was scared. All he wanted was Dean, but didn't know or even realize that who he wanted was right there with him. He was now, stuck in his on mind. He was back inside that house. He could still see that woman standing over him. He could hear Dean in the distance calling for him but he didn't know how he would be able to answer. In his own fear and didn't know how to get back to Dean.

Dean sitting on the edge of the couch, trying to get Sam to calm down, was getting more and more angry. The longer it took for him to reach Sam, the more livid he was becoming.

How dare they. What gave them the right to do anything to Sammy, fumed Dean. He looked down at his baby brother and witnessed as there was only panic and distress in Sam's face. This was not supposed to be. Sam is to be safe. This was not safety. Sam was supposed to be unharmed. Sam was hurting. And the more that Sam hurt the more that Dean wanted to find those sisters and gank them for even thinking about doing anything to his brother.

Bobby stood in the doorway of the study and watched as Dean continuously tried and was failing in the attempts of calming his brother down.

Shaking his head, Bobby looked on and the only thought that came across him was, what did these boys really get into?

_0000_0000_0000_-000_0000_

After finishing their breakfast, Tammy left to do some shopping. Getting household items seems to never end, joked Tammy before she walked out of the house. Deanna knew she was just trying to cheer her up, but Deanna just wasn't feeling it. She just been feeling down all morning, and she didn't know why.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She collapsed against the table. Her head feeling like it's going to split open. The meager light in the kitchen was too much for her eyes. Deanna knew that the only way to make the pain manageable was to calm down. Oh boy, did she really want her sister here. Tammy could always help her to calm down.

She took some deep breaths trying to breathe through the pain. She closed her eyes and breathe. Inhale. Exhale. In and out. That's when she saw it. Sam in the throws of a panic filled nightmare. She opened her eyes.

"This is so not suppose to happen," Deanna strained out.

She got up and grabbed her things and left out of the house. She had to help. Even though she was scared out of her mind, she knew that if Sam Winchester was to survive the day she would have to break the rules and go to him.

**TBC**

**A/N: Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. **

**A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed, favored and followed this story. You have made me the happiest woman in the world. :)**

**Many hugs and kisses**

**Mandancie :)**

_**Please follow me on my Mandancie page on Facebook.**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Sibling Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **

**A special thanks to Er-BearG32 for the awesome job of beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: Here is chapter 8. I really hope that you enjoy it. :)**

**Chapter 8: The Sibling's Meeting**

Dean sat down on the couch next to Sam. As the time ticked by, the more worried he got. Bobby walked into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and was on the phone.

"Yeah...I don't know what's wrong with him...It's been over an hour and Dean still hasn't gotten Sam to wake up." Bobby filled the carafe with water. His head tilted to the side talking on the phone. "Jody when do you think you can get here?...Alright, I'll see you later on...Bye."

Bobby hung up the phone and walked back into the study with Dean after turning on the coffee pot.

Dean looked totally stressed. Rubbing Sam's chest trying to get him to wake from whatever this is he is going through.

_0000_0000_0000_-0000_0000_000_

Deanna got out of the car and looked at the building. She really didn't want to deal with him by herself, but she knew that Tammy wouldn't want to talk to him. Honestly, she knew that Tammy would want to do things the way they always did it; wait for the siblings to come to them and work it out together. But this was different and Deanna was still blaming her self for the death of the last sibling couple.

All they had to do was find them and all would be fine, she thought walking towards the house.

With great trepidation, she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Her breathing was short and shallow, but she knew she had to do this if she wanted Sam Winchester to make it through the night.

The door opened and she looked at the elder man with an old ball cap on his head.

"What can I do for you," he said. "Whatever it is that you're selling, now is not a good time."

"Please," Deanna said, her voice shaking slightly. "I'm only here to help."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Deanna Cruell."

Realization came across the elder man's face, and she fought every urge to turn tail and run.

_0000_0000_-0000_0000_0000_00_

Sam's breathing slowed somewhat, but it was still a little erratic. His eyes were closed and he didn't acknowledge that Dean was right next to him. Dean was at his wits end. He didn't know what he could do. How could he really help his baby brother? He didn't know what was wrong to even know how he could fix this.

There was a knock on the door. Dean looked up, seeing Bobby walk to the front door. He really wasn't paying anymore attention to what was happening at the front of the house. The only thing that was on his mind was the little boy that was laid out on the couch. He was brought out of his thoughts by someone calling his name.

"Dean," Bobby said. "Dean."

Dean looked up from the couch and saw Bobby standing in the doorway with a young woman.

"Who is this," Dean sounded tired.

"M-my name is Deanna," she tried to sound calm, but it wasn't coming out that way. "I know what's happening to your brother."

_0000_-0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

Tammy Cruell walked into the small two story house from shopping.

"Deanna, come help get the stuff out the car," Tammy called out walking through the door. "Deanna. Where are you?"

She put the set of bags she had in her hand on the table and walked throughout the whole house to find that it was completely empty. Tammy was really beginning to worry.

"Dammit, Deanna where are you?"

Tammy walked back into the kitchen and sat down. She knew there was only one way that she could locate her sister, but to do that she would have to calm her nerves. Sitting at the table, she closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply. Slow calming breaths, inhaling, exhaling. She let her mind drift. She began the connection process to find where her baby sister was. Visions began to swim into Tammy's head. A house. A salvage yard. An older man with a baseball cap. She felt her sister go into the house.

Tammy's eyes shot open and she looked down at her hands. She got up from the table in a rush and headed back out of the door. Of all the places that Deanna could go, she would've gone to that house.

Tammy cursed under her breath while grabbing her keys and purse. Rushing out of the door, she knew she would have to hurry and get to that Salvage yard the rest of the groceries be damned. She knew she had to get to her baby sister because the last thing she felt was what her sister was feeling: fear. She slammed the trunk closed got in the car and drove off the property as fast as she could.

_00000_000000_000000_00000_

Dean shot up from the couch and was in front of Deanna within seconds.

"Who are you," Dean demanded.

"L-like I said," Deanna stepped back a little from Dean advancing on her. "My name is Deanna and I'm only here to help. I promise."

Dean stepped back a little from the young woman. "How can you help?"

"I know what the problem is with your brother," she stated. "The problem is that there is no known cure for this. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Dean could feel himself getting more and more angry. He was now looking at the witch that they were hunting not a few days ago. "It's you!"

Bobby could see the anger rising in Dean and he moved himself so that he was standing in between Dean and Deanna. Bobby knew the anger that was rising in Dean was warranted, but he knew that they were going to need all the help that they could get if they were going to save Sam.

"Please listen," Deanna said raising her hands in a surrendering manner. "I promise that I am only here to help. I am not going to hurt Sam. But if you don't let me get to him, he will not last the day."

Dean's anger waned hearing that he could lose his Sammy. Even though he was ready to kill this witch he needed his Sammy safe and out of danger first.

"Okay," Dean strained out. She began walking towards the couch when Dean grabbed her arm. She flinched in his hold. "If you do anything that would cause him any pain, any pain whatsoever, I promise you will not live long enough to even think that your actions were a mistake."

Deanna shuddered by Dean's grip. Her heart was pounding in her chest after hearing Dean's threat. Oh so much she wanted her big sister, but she knew that they had to make this right or it really could go badly.

"I promise," her voice no louder than a whisper. "I'm only here to help. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Dean blinked at her and let her arm go. She gulped and continued her small trek towards the couch. She knelt down by the couch and looked at the small boy laying on the couch. She tilted her head to get a good look at his face. That one look, Deanna knew why Dean was so protective of his baby brother. Moving slowly and precisely, she carded her fingers through the boy's fringe. Sam recoiled back a little. She knew that Sam knew that it wasn't his brother's hands on him, but still didn't wake to find out.

"Dean," Deanna turned and called the older brother. "Come."

Dean walked over to the couch and sat down where he was moments ago. Wearily, watching Deanna and keeping an eye on his baby brother.

"Okay Dean," She started. "I need you to wake Sam up."

"He won't," Dean's voice was much softer than it was just moments ago.

"Listen," Deanna started. "Your brother needs to know that you are _here_. He needs to know that you will not leave him no matter what."

"Never," Dean looked up at her from staring at Sam. "I would never leave my brother. He knows that."

Deanna shook her head. "That's not what he's seeing. It may not be true, but in his mind that is what is happening. Even if you have to hold him, he needs to know that he's not alone."

Dean looked at her incredulously, then looked down at his baby brother.

"Sammy," quietly he said. "Come on Sammy come back to me."

"No," Cutting Dean off, her voice much stronger than it was before. "Don't tell him to find you. Let him know that you are here."

Dean looked at her and then back to Sam. He took a deep breath. Dean leaned over, gripped Sam under his arms and lifted the small boy towards his chest. Sam's head nestled into the crook of Dean's neck. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and just held him. He didn't say a word. He just held him close. Letting Sam feel his heartbeat. Letting Sam feel him breathing. Just letting Sam know that he was there. With that, there were no words needed. That was the communication that the Winchester brother's shared.

Dean got up from the couch and started walking around the room with Sam in his arms. His head leaning to the side laying on top of Sam's. He could faintly feel Sam nuzzle deeper into his neck.

"Come on, Dean," Deanna encouraged. "You have to wake him. Now."

For the first time, Dean started to whisper in Sam's ear. He began to feel it. It was subtle but it was there. Sam's arms began to move. Slowly small hands began to creep up Dean's chest until they were wrapping themselves around Dean's neck.

"That's it baby brother," Dean sighed in relief. Propping Sam up some more to get a better hold on him against his chest. "Come on baby brother, I'm right here. Wake up for me."

Mewing and moaning started to come from Dean's neck. Dean knew his brother was waking up. He held him tighter, and was rewarded with small hands gripping his shirt and knobby legs wrapping around his waist.

"There it is," Dean chuckled. "Alright, Sammy, you've been sleep long enough I need to hear you. I need to hear your voice."

Sam started moving his head across Dean's shoulder. Familiar smells, comfort and love was filling all over Sam. His head still on Dean's shoulder, he moved one hand over and started rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Not even attempting from moving from the crook of Dean's neck. No matter how uncomfortable it would make Dean feel, not that Dean would ever complain. His baby brother was waking up.

"D'n." The small voice came from the side of Dean's neck. Dean just held Sam tighter. Relief just flowed through Dean. After two hours from Sam's panic attack nightmare, he was waking up. And Dean just held him never wanting to go through that again.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Tammy driving down the road. Her eyes filled with rage. "Dammit, Annie, why would you go there with out me," she yelled in the car.

The only thing on her mind is getting to her baby sister because the last thing that she felt of her sister was her fear and she was no where near her sister to help her through her fear to calm her.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed, favored, and followed me and my story. :) Please let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Much love to you all**

**Mandancie :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Tammy's Rage

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural.**

**A special thanks to Er-BearG-32 for beta'ing my story! :)**

**A/N: Thank you so much for your continuing support!**

**Enjoy chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9: Tammy's Rage**

"D'n."

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean whispered, the biggest smile on his face.

This had to be the most scared he's ever been. Not being able to wake Sam from his panic attack, this was something that Dean was not accustomed to. Dean always prided himself in being able to wake Sam from any nightmare. But this was different.

Bobby walked over to Dean and Sam. Sam, without lifting his head, looked over at Bobby and smiled.

"Hi, Uncle Bobby."

"Hey yourself, kiddo," Bobby said. "You want to take a walk with me."

Dean could feel Sam's body tighten around him. He didn't want to let go of his brother, but right now has been one hell of an emotional roller coaster, and he didn't want Sam to see him if he broke down. Dean guessed Bobby sensed that since he was trying to take Sam out of his arms.

"Don't worry, you little runt," Bobby soothed. "We won't go far. Just take a walk with me."

Sam lifted his head off of Dean's shoulder and looked at Dean. Dean knew he was looking for permission to climb down. Dean nodded and Sam began to loosen is hold on his big brother. Dean lowered Sam on the floor. No sooner than he was on the floor, did Sam reach for Bobby's hand and they walked out of the kitchen, but not before he placed his hand on Dean's shoulder as he passed him.

Once Bobby got Sam outside, Dean put his face in his hands and just stood there for a minute, forgetting for a second that he still wasn't alone in the house. The fear of not being able to wake Sam was still fresh in his mind. He couldn't remember ever being that scared. Yeah, he was scared when that man tried to take him in the grocery store yesterday, but this was different. He couldn't wake him. He couldn't wake his Sammy. Sam didn't respond to his touch or his voice.

Dean pulled himself out of his muse and looked up at Deanna smiling at him, and Dean took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He knew he was going to need all his wits about him if he was going to have to get information.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Bobby and Sam walked from the house to the bone yard, as the boys have named it. The first few minutes of their walk were in complete silence. Sam was feeling more and more tense as they continued to walk. He didn't know how he could tell Bobby without him being upset. He knew he needed to tell someone about his dream of the scary lady.

They walked for a few minutes more when Bobby heard the distinct sound of sniffling coming from beside him. He looked down to see Sam wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hey, hey, hey," Bobby said kneeling down in front of Sam. "What's with the tears, kiddo?"

Sam looked at Bobby with those big hazel eyes swimming with tears and just wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck. Bobby wrapped his arms around the small body in front of him and lifted him up against his chest.

"Come now, it can't be that bad whatever it is."

He could feel Sam nodding against his neck. He knew he would have to get to the bottom of what was bothering Sam, so he headed back towards the house, but wasn't going to go in. He figured that Sam didn't really want Dean to know what was wrong seeing how he waited until they were alone before he broke down crying.

Bobby walked back towards the house, but the house is not where they were headed. Bobby had a stool in the garage that he used when he was working on small parts for cars. Bobby got to the garage and sat down on the stool with Sam sitting on his knee. They just sat there until Sam cried himself out because Bobby knew there would be no talking to him when he was like this.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Dean watches Bobby walk out of the house with Sam, slightly trembling. The thought of Sammy not waking up still fresh in his mind. With a few calming breaths, Dean realizes that there are more pressing matters that have to be attended to. He looks up to see the witch that they were hunting standing in the study. Now is the time for answers. How did she know about Sammy? What is she really hiding?

Dean walked over towards her.

"Would you like some coffee," Dean asked when he got next to Deanna.

"Thank you," She responded.

They walked back into the kitchen. Dean motioned for her to sit down at the table, and he got everything prepared, and while waiting on the coffee to get finished, Dean walked over to the table and sat down.

"Alright," Dean started. "Talk to me. Who are you really?"

"My name is..."

"Yeah, I got that part," Dean cut her off. "What I want to know is how you know so much about what's been going on with Sammy?"

Deanna put her head down for a second, steeling her nerves. She looked back up at Dean. "My sister and I help siblings."

Dean had a realization look on his face. "So you are the witches that we were hunting."

"What," pure shock and horror came across her face. "You—you where h...hunting us? You're hunters?"

Dean nodded. Deanna's face went completely pale. She was literally shaking in the chair.

"Oh my God," she panicked. "I've got to go." She got up from the chair and started backing up towards the study. Dean watched her, his brow creased together. He didn't understand why she was panicking now.

"Tam's going to be so mad," Deanna whispered to her self. She was at a steady pace backing in the study.

Dean got up from the table, his hands in a surrendering position trying to calm her down.

"What's wrong," Dean asked. "Calm down." His voice trying to stay calm and soothing so not scare the witch that was in the study.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

"Alright, I'm out of here," Jody said to Josh behind the desk.

"You going home," Joshua asked as Jody was packing her bag with a few files to read later on tonight.

"No, I've got another stop to make before I go home," she put the bag strap on her shoulder looking at her deputy. "If anything happens between now and tomorrow, just call my cell."

With that last order, Jody walked out of her office and towards the door to her car. Once she got in the car, she let her head lean back on the rest. She was beat. It was a long tiresome day. Not that anything of action happened, no days when she didn't have to pull her gun was always a good day. No, today she was on a conference call with the warden and sheriff from Nebraska about McBivins and his apprehension. Having to relive that day was actually emotionally draining for the sheriff after having a personal connection with the victim. Well, at least it's over. McBivins was back in Nebraska and behind bars.

She sighed, lifted her head and headed to Bobby's since she promised to come by after work. It only took a few minutes to get to his house. She got out of the truck and headed to the back door. She let herself into the kitchen to be totally surprised at what she was seeing. Dean was holding his hands up in a surrendering manner. A woman backing away from him clearly scared. Jody walks in the kitchen next Dean in an attempt to find out what was going on. It never got that far. The woman took one look at Jody and completely panicked. There was an energy coming from her. Jody and Dean could see her shaking almost violently. All they wanted was for her to calm down, but that was just not in the cards.

Slowly Dean tried to get to her. He got as far as the middle of the room, seeing how she was next to Bobby's desk, and then another force pushed Dean into the couch and Jody back to the sink. Jody got her footing under her and slowly walked back to the doorway to see that Dean was stuck to the couch. His face pained by some force. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw another woman standing in the side doorway looking at Dean with a glare that would put Dean's to shame if someone was hurting Sam.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

"So kiddo," Bobby said when he heard that Sam was only sniffling again. "You want to tell me what is wrong."

" 's all my fault," Sam said turning his face in Bobby's shoulder. He said something else but got muffled by Bobby's shoulder.

"Okay, Sam, how is it all your fault," said trying to move Sam's head away from his shoulder so he could hear.

"The scary lady said it was," hitched Sam.

" 'Scary lady', who is the scary lady?"

"She said that I was an ungrateful ingrate and that I didn't deserve D'n."

Bobby was getting angry. What right did anyone have to tell him that? He did deserve Dean.

"She said that...that it was all my fault," unaware of how much Bobby was fuming at Sam's admission. "That none of this would happen if I had ne...never been born." After that the tears came back. Bobby just sat there and held Sam. After another minute Bobby asked, "So runt, why would you not tell Dean this? Why do you think he would be angry at you?"

Sam looked up at Bobby and wiped his stinging teary eyes with his knuckles.

"Because I 'membered going in that house. I 'membered. I was scared and I didn't want D'n mad."

"So," Bobby looked at a teary Sam. "You know that 'Eric' is Dean."

Sam nodded, again wiping his eyes with his knuckles. Bobby wrapped his arms around Sam again. Bobby couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his mouth. He shook his head at the little bundle in his arms. The thought process of Sam Winchester. Only Sam would think that if someone had did something to him that Dean would be angry with him and not the person that hurt him.

"Well, Sam," Bobby said. "I don't think that Dean would be upset with you, but you do need to tell him."

Sam looked up at Bobby again and nodded. He really didn't want to tell Dean anything. He didn't want the hugs to stop. He just knew that the minute that Dean found out he lied than he wouldn't hold him anymore. That he wouldn't take care of him anymore. And that terrified Sam more than anything was loosing his big brother and the protection and safety that came with him.

Bobby was about to say something else when the sound of a truck turning into the driveway let him know that Jody's coming. He waited a little bit since Sam still had a few tears in his eyes before they headed back to the house. No need to worry Dean unnecessarily. But that didn't last when he heard another car pulling into the driveway a few minutes later. He gathered Sam up on his hip and headed back into the house.

When they got in the house, what he and Sam saw completely froze Bobby. Sam started squirming in Bobby's arms to be put down. Sam jumped down and saw what was terrifying him in his dreams. The scary lady was in the study, but what hurt and scared him more was seeing Dean pinned to the couch with a pained look on his face. He was hurt. Big brother was hurting. Sam rushed over to Dean. He didn't hear the protests from Bobby and Jody to not go.

Sam ran over as fast as his little legs got him to the couch and got on Dean and draped himself over Dean, wrapping his arms around his neck, in an attempt to try and protect his big brother. Unimaginable pain started to sear throughout Sam's little body. At the top of his lungs Sam begins screaming burying his head in Dean's neck.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

All Tammy feels is her sister's fear. The closer she is getting to the house the more intense it is becoming. She gets out of the car and walks into the front door. Sometimes being a witch has its advantages and getting into someplace without a key is always a plus. When she turns the corner, what she saw just enraged her. What she didn't know was that she was totally misinterprets what she was seeing. What she saw was her sister cowering from two people and they looked like they were ganging up on her. That was not in her rules of life when it came to her baby sister. No one scares her baby sister and makes her cower. So with everything in her power she makes her sister's aggressors pay. She blasts them across the room. He goes flying to the couch and she pins him there. The woman she blast back into the kitchen and keeps her there. Her main focus is on the man. She makes all his nerves go into overload, so that any touch would be excruciating. From the fact that he was on the couch to the clothes he was wearing. She didn't even pay attention that her sister was trying to get her attention. Then the strangest thing happens, a small boy comes running in and jumps onto the man's chest. She looks at the small boy and hearing the screams she quickly stops the spell. When she sees the man slowly wraps his hurting arms around the small boy she then realize what was going on.

"Oh no," Tammy gasps out. "This was not supposed to happen."

**TBC**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that have reviewed, favored, and followed my story. You have no idea how happy you all made me. THANK YOU!**

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Many hugs and kisses**

**Mandancie :)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **

**A special thanks to Er-BearG32 for beta'ing my story!**

**A/N: Thank you to all who have taken the time to read my story. :) I am so happy that you are enjoying my story. Here's is Chapter 10. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 10: The Realization**

The pain was just unimaginable. Everything seemed to hurt. From his hair to the soles of his feet. His head felt like it was just going to explode. Never in his life has he ever had this feeling before. But the one thing that gave him a comforting thought was that Sammy wasn't here to witness this. He wouldn't see his big brother withering in pain.

Oh come on, she has got to let up sometime, Dean thought.

Then his worst fear and he couldn't even open his eyes to look over. Any movement made the pain ten times worse.

"Dean," Sam's voice laced with worry.

Oh no, Dean thought. Stay away Sammy.

That's what Dean was thinking but the pain was too much and he couldn't talk. Hell, he couldn't even move his mouth.

The pain intensified. He could feel someone crawling up him from his lap. He didn't even have to look to know it was Sam.

No, Sammy, Dean started to fight the spell that was on him and his baby brother. Then he felt it. The small form on him got rigid. His head burrow in his neck. Wails and screams from the pain pierce his ears.

Oh all he wanted to do is comfort his baby brother, but he was still under the affects of the spell just as now Sam is.

Just as it all starts it stops. His skin doesn't feel like it's on fire any more.

Painfully, he lifts his arms and wraps them around Sam. Sam's screams lessen to moans, still wrapped around his big brother.

Sam never thought that pain would ever stop. He knew Dean would probably be angry with him for getting in the way, but he couldn't just stand aside and let someone hurt his big brother. No one hurts Dean. Ever. Slowly, Sam feels Dean's arms wrap around him and he tries to will himself to relax in his brother's arms but his body has other plans. He keeps jerking.

Since Sam got the brunt of the attack at the end, his muscles were spasmodic. As much as he wanted to relax in his brother's arms he couldn't. Dean's spasms stopped almost instantly. He didn't understand why since he was hit the longest. Right now he didn't really care. The only thing on his mind was in his arms.

Dean got up and slowly walked towards the steps. Even though the spasms stopped, his legs still felt wobbly. Each step determined and precised. Jody walked over to Dean and she wrapped her arm around Dean's waist. This time there was no glare coming from the older Winchester. He almost welcomed the help. Maybe he was still weakened, Dean thought.

They walked up the stairs to the boys' room.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Deanna watched in intrigued awe at the will power of Dean. She's seen her sister use that spell on other people and have seen what said spell can do. She had seen people in a blubbering mess, voided of all bodily functions with prolonged exposure. But that didn't happen with Dean. He was able to withstand it. And then when little Sam crawled up his brother to take the brunt of the attack; just amazing. She shook her head from her musing and put her attention back on her older sister that caused this whole thing.

"What did you do that for," Deanna screamed once Dean and Sam were upstairs.

"What are you yelling at me for," Tammy yelled back. "You weren't even supposed to be here. Why are you here anyway?"

"OPEN YOUR EYES! THIS IS ALL OUR FAULT!"

Tammy stepped back as if she was slapped from that statement. Never has Deanna ever talked to her liked that. Deanna closed her eyes to try to reign in her temper. Yeah, in the beginning she was scared when she found out that Dean and Sam were hunters, but that fear quickly turned to anger when Tammy burst in here and attacked Dean then Sam for no reason. After going through that, she was beginning to understand Sam's reason for being upset with Dean. They weren't fighting because they didn't love each other. They were fighting because as much as Sam wants to be able to do things on his own, it doesn't happen when you have an older sibling watching over you. Where you feel like you can't even breathe. With that realization, Deanna began to feel sick. What have they done? She crouched down to the floor. Both Bobby and Tammy were at her side, helping her up and to the couch, so that she could sit down.

"What have we done? What have we done," Deanna lowly mantra over and over. Tears flowing down her face.

They were supposed to help siblings, not hurt them. And with the Winchester brothers that is exactly what they did. Hurt them.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." Deanna mumbled bringing her hands up to her face and cried.

Tammy, seeing that she couldn't get through to Deanna, just wrapped her arms around her sister and held her. Deanna melted in her sister's embrace. She put her hands down and gripped her blouse trying to cling to any part of her sister because there was no way they could make this up to the Winchesters. All the heartache and turmoil that they went through these past few days were all their fault. And that broke Deanna's heart more than anything else. And there she grieved of the time that they lost. It was the other siblings all over again. But this time the siblings now weren't going to die from their own hands but from the one that claimed that they were to "help" them.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_0_

Dean walked into the room and straight towards the bed. Once he got there he noticed that Sam's spasms had slowed down some. If he wasn't still sniffling, Dean would've thought that Sam was asleep. Dean bent over the bed to lay Sam on, but the minute Sam felt the bed on his back he automatically tightened his grip on his brother. Because Dean was still a little weak from the attack he couldn't keep that position for long so he sat down on the bed.

"Come on Sammy," Dean sounded tired. Sam nuzzled more in Dean's neck. "I need to check you out. Come on, buddy."

Dean started to pull at Sam's hands from behind his neck. Both being weak Sam held little resistance. Dean sat Sam back so that they were looking at each other. Dean looked at the tear stained face of his baby brother. He pulled his shirttail up and started to wipe Sam's face.

"Are you hurting," Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, but it didn't stop the new tears from falling down again. He had never been more scared and more in pain in his life. And he knew what ever he was feeling that Dean probably felt ten times worse. It was no telling how long he was in pain before Bobby and Sam came into the house.

"Don't lie to me, Sammy." There was no heat behind the words but Sam understood that he had to tell Dean the truth.

"I have a headache," Sam whined. He tried to come closer to Dean but he was holding his shoulders and Sam couldn't get any closer. Sam didn't understand why he couldn't just be held by Dean and they talked later. He was tired and he wanted to just go to sleep. "D'n"

Dean looked at his brother. He knew that when he started whining and slurring his name that he was getting fussy. Dean shook his head and brought his brother to his chest. Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder. Not two minutes later, Sam was unconscious.

Jody stood in the doorway the entire time. She didn't want to impose on the boys, but after what they had just been through she didn't want to leave them either. Once Sam was asleep, did Jody make her presence known to Dean.

"Dean," she said softly. Dean looked up over Sam towards her. "We need to find out what's going on?"

Dean looked down at Sam for a moment and then laid him on the bed. He got his jacket from the chair next to the wall and covered Sam with it. He then looked at Jody and they both headed back down stairs to finally get the answers that they needed.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to all who read, _reviewed, favored,_ and followed my story. You all have made me the most happiest woman. Thank You! :)**

**Please take the time to review.**

**The next update should be in a few days. :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all! :)**

**Mandanie! :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie Facebook page. **


	11. Chapter 11: The Explanation

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Supernatural.**

**A special thanks to Er-BearG32 for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: Here is chapter 11. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Chapter 11: The Explanation**

Jody and Dean walked down stairs and saw a sight to behold. Bobby was leaning against his desk. Deanna and her sister, Tammy, where on the couch, Deanna leaning on her sister. Dean grabbed a chair out of the kitchen, placed it in front of the sisters and sat down. Tammy looked at Dean. They both had the look of one of not trusting each other but knew they had to play nice for their respective siblings.

Deanna looked at Dean, her eyes red-rimmed and stinging from crying.

"Oh Dean, I'm so sorry," wept Deanna.

Tammy rubbing soothing circles on her sisters arm trying to calm her down.

"It's all our fault."

Dean just looked at Deanna. After everything that Sam and him has gone through, he was just tired. He just wanted for them to be left alone. Just this one time, totally left alone. His face void of emotion, he looked at her and waited for her to explain why she was apologizing.

Deanna took at deep breath and sat up from her sister's shoulder. She began telling the story of how they started 'helping siblings.'

"Listen Dean," she started. "We were only trying to help. We would see brothers and sisters fighting and that would just make us so angry. Siblings shouldn't fight. They are your first best friend. You're supposed to love them with all your heart.

When we were younger, there was this brother and sister that lived across the street from us. We knew that deep down that they loved each other. But the way they showed it, it just seemed wrong. They argued all the time."

"If they argued," Dean quietly said. "How did you know that they loved each other?"

Deanna looked at Dean. It was a valid question. One that she was not prepared for, but she had an answer.

"I could see it," she answered without another thought.

"So," Dean voiced his skepticism. "You could feel the love that these two arguing siblings had. And you two decided to stick your noses where it didn't belong."

"What gives you the right to talk to us like this," Tammy finally opened her mouth.

Dean just looked at her. The way he was feeling he was so not in the mood to argue, but he didn't once feel like grabbing this woman sitting across from him and tossing her out of the house on her ass for hurting Sam the way she did.

"Well, when you decide to take matters that are NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS in your hands what do you expect." Dean took a deep breath to calm his nerves and looked back over at Deanna. Tammy looked totally put out now. How dare he talk to her like that, but she kept her mouth shut. She knew that Deanna wanted to tell Dean their story and she wasn't going to interrupt.

"So," Deanna continued. "We got together with them and helped them talk through what was really bothering them, they responded so well with each other after that. We both knew that we wanted to help others the same way."

"So when did the witchcraft get involved," Dean was still talking monotone.

Deanna put her head down trying to calm herself. She was literally shaking on the couch. Tammy looked over at her and placed her hand in hers and squeezed a little. Deanna looked at her big sister and smiled a little.

"After a while," Deanna continued. "It was getting harder and harder to get the siblings together. So we would help them a little bit."

"What do you mean help them," Bobby asked.

"Well, the whole thing was that we get the siblings separated and then show them how much they really needed each other. We would also put images in their heads so that they would come and search us out. And together we can work out their problems and get them back together again."

"So," anger starting to consume Dean. "Let me get this straight. You were under the delusion that Sammy and I hated each other. And you thought it would be a good idea to turn him into a child again? What gives you the right to do anything to my brother? Who the hell do you think you are?" By the end of Dean's rant he was standing up, with Jody keeping him from getting any closer to the two women sitting on the couch.

"Dean, please," Deanna pleaded. "You have to understand that I am truly sorry. I...we didn't mean for any of this to happen. We were only trying to help."

"Really," Dean said skeptically lifting an eyebrow. "And how do you think I would take it. YOU HURT SAMMY! I have now seen what your help has done. Do you know that Sam is actually 29 years old? He's a 29, 6'4", 200 pound man. Not that six year old upstairs. He's been six once before. Why did you do this to him? Then on top of that you gave him nightmares. You're the reason that he's having nightmares. Do you have any ideas what these past few days have done to my brother?"

Dean slumped back down in the seat. He instantly felt weak and dizzy. Jody was at his side instantly, her hand on his shoulder.

"Dean," Jody knelt beside him. "Dean, are you okay?"

Dean had his eyes closed. His hand scrubbing his eyes trying to stop the nagging feeling that was steadily growing behind his eyes. Tammy got up and walked over to Dean and slowly put her hands over his eyes. Dean felt the extra hands and jerked back.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me," Dean ominously said.

"I am only trying to help," Tammy snarked back. "Trust me."

Dean was going to reply back from that last statement, but Tammy gripped his eyes with one hand and had a firm grip of his head with the other. He was surprised with the powerful grip that this small woman had over him. He literally couldn't move his head. Then he felt a warming sensation start from his eyes and went throughout his entire body. When she stepped away from Dean, he felt a whole lot better. He didn't feel tired and drained any more. He actually felt good. He looked up at Tammy now more confused about who they were and what they truly wanted. One minute she was the reason that Sam was the way he was and she was hurting them in almost unbearable pain, then the next she was basically healing him. His first thought came to Sam.

"Can you change Sammy back," Dean asked.

"I can't," Tammy sighed. "It doesn't work like that. I can only reverse the original spell that I put on. Whatever happened to your brother added on to what I did. I can't reverse it."

"What," Dean started getting angry again. "What do you mean? You put this curse on him! Fix this."

"The curse, as you put it, that I put on him was to show him that he was an ungrateful ingrate that didn't deserve his brother's love."

Tammy spoke undeterred not paying attention to the wincing and gasping that came from Jody and Bobby when Tammy admitted what she called Sam.

Ungrateful ingrate. That was what's been going through Sam's head for the past several days. Ungrateful ingrate. Dean's mind started swirling. He was feeling a mix of rage and nausea. Rage towards the woman standing before him and nausea for what Sam was really going though.

Bobby wasn't ignorant to what was going through Dean's mind. He always prided himself in being able to read that boy when it came down to Sam. And from what he saw if he didn't step in between Dean and Tammy, Tammy would probably be going through the window in a minute.

Dean took a step forward and Bobby was right there standing in front of him.

"You think you know everything," Dean's anger laced in his voice. "You know nothing about Sam or me. Did you know that growing up he had a hard time with bullies? You know that Sam was always insecure about how our dad felt about him. Our dad loved us. He would die for us. He did die for us. Our dad had his flaws but he loved us, but that was never enough for Sam to believe that him leaving days or weeks on end or being dropped off here was some how his fault. That our dad didn't stay around because of Sam. So in all your lack of wisdom of us, you tell him that he's an ingrate. What gives you the right?"

Dean sighs trying to reign in his temper. He looks over at Bobby and then back at the two women that have imposed their irrational beliefs on them without thinking.

"You know," Dean said more quietly. "If you're going to meddle in someone's life, maybe you should really do your research on the family. Families fight. Yes, families argue. That doesn't mean that that one argument will destroy said family. Get your heads out of your asses and wake up. Sammy and I argue. Hell, we've even physically fought, that does NOT mean that the love that we have for each other is gone. I will never stop caring for my baby brother. And Sam knows that I will always be here for him."

_0000_-00000_0000_0000_00_000_

Sam was in a fitful sleep. He tossed and turned in the bed. Laying in the bed didn't alleviate his headache. Without opening his eyes he knew he was alone in the room. At first he wondered where Dean was. He remembered Dean carrying him to the room. Actually carried him to the bed, how embarrassing. He finally came out of the bliss between sleep and wakefulness when he heard Dean screaming downstairs. He lifted his hand and felt it confined with something. Grudgingly, he opened his eyes to see his big brother's jacket draped over him. He couldn't help but smile a little. That one action let Sam know that maybe not all was lost between him and Dean. Maybe he could persuade Dean that he wasn't an ungrateful ingrate.

Sam got up from the bed and felt weird. He looked down at himself and was shocked. He found his duffel and changed.

With his big brother's jacket gripped in his hand, he headed downstairs.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

"Dean," Deanna started to say but was cut off.

"There is nothing that you can tell me," Dean said. "You caused a great deal of problems..."

Dean was cut off by Jody gasping next to him. Even though she was standing right next to him, he looked at her and saw that she was looking at something behind him. Glancing at everyone in the room, he noticed that they all were looking behind him. Then he heard it.

"Dean."

Dean's breath caught in his throat. The voice he heard was clearly his baby brother, but it wasn't a little kid's voice. He quickly turned around to verify what he truly heard. There in the doorway stood his brother the way he was supposed to be. The Sasquatch he was.

"Sammy."

**TBC**

**A/N: Yes, Sam is back to being an adult now! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you to everyone who have_ f_avored, followed, and reviewed my story. :) I am truly blessed and extremely happy. **

**Many kisses and hugs **

**Mandancie :)**

_**Please take the time to follow my Mandancie page on Facebook.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Sam's Breakdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

A special thanks to Er-BearG32 for beta'ing my story.

A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than the other ones, but I've been under the weather, but I still wanted to get a chapter posted. Here is chapter 12. I really hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 12: Sam's Breakdown

"_Dean."_

_Dean's breath caught in his throat. The voice he heard was clearly his baby brother, but it wasn't a little kid's voice. He quickly turned around to verify what he truly heard. There in the doorway stood his brother the way he was supposed to be. The Sasquatch he was._

"_Sammy."_

Dean walked over to Sam. Slow and deliberate steps coming ever so closely to the man, not child, standing before him. Standing in front of his baby brother, he cupped his face then gripping the back of his neck pulling Sam towards him and wrapping his arms around his brother in an embrace.

Even though, Sam's look of worry was on his face because he knew he would have to tell Dean his truth about what happened, he couldn't help but feel nothing but love for his brother as he melted into the embrace. He decided that he might as well get all the love and support from his brother now, because once he tells Dean everything he know that Dean's going to be angry with him.

Dean could basically feel his brother shaking in his arms. He knew something was really bothering Sam. He gripped Sam's shoulders and pushed him back arm's length and looked at his brother's face.

"What's wrong, Sammy?"

Sam looked at Dean and wanted so badly to tell him that everything was his fault. That all that they had went through was because he was an ingrate and he really didn't deserve Dean's forgiveness. He was going to open his mouth, but movement out of the corner of his eye made him aware of the other people in the study. They had honestly startled him. Usually he was really good at watching his surroundings.

Well, here is another reason why he was such a disappointment to Dean, he thought.

When he looked, there he saw the reason for all his nightmares. The person that kept telling him he was such a failure to his brother. She was sitting on Bobby's couch. Sam reached out and gripped his brother's shirt and started pulling.

Dean looked at his brother. He could tell the internal struggle that was going through his mind. He knew there was something on his brother wanted to say. If it was one thing that he always prided himself with was always being able to read Sam's tells. And right now what Dean was seeing was that his baby brother was struggling with something that had him worried that whatever it was it was going to make him angry. Dean shook his head and smirked at his musing. He was brought quickly to the present when he felt his brother grip his shirt. He looked up at Sam and saw sheer terror on his face. Dean followed his brother's gaze and looked at what had him too terrified.

Sam looked at the couch and saw the woman that had been terrorizing his dreams since they went into that house. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that he would see her again. He begins to back up.

Dean feels his brother retreating and he latches on to his shirt to keep Sam from bolting from the room.

"Sammy," Dean coaxing his brother out of his trance. "Sammy look at me." Slightly shaking Sam to get his attention.

Sam wants to look at his brother. He knows that with anything there is safety with his brother. But he's afraid to take his eyes away from her. Scared that she would attack him or worse, Dean, if he didn't keep constant watch over her.

Dean figured that the only way to get Sam's attention was to get him out of this room and to somewhere more familiar more comforting. Dean preceded to push Sam out of the study towards the back door. Once outside he was able to easily turn Sam around so that he wasn't backing up and he could walk with ease. Still holding on to his elbow Dean walked to the Impala. Placing him in the passenger's seat, he walked around and got in the driver's. As tired as he was, he had a new burst of energy seeing that his brother was back to normal.

Pulling out of the driveway, Dean headed no where. At the start of the ride, nothing was said. Dean could feel that Sam wanted to say something but kept quiet. He would wait until he spoke. He didn't want to push him.

"Dean," said so soft that he didn't even hear it over the rumbling of the engine.

"Dean," a little louder. "Stop please."

Dean looked over at Sam and saw he was sitting there looking at his hands in his lap. The picture of pure dejection. It just broke Dean's heart. He pulled into what use to be a shopping center parking lot. Now it was just a row of abandon buildings.

Sam so wanted to get out of the car. He just couldn't take being so close to Dean. He knew that soon he would be so angry with him again. Deep down he really didn't want to go through what they did before. They were just now getting over the long stench of not talking. Of pretending not to care for each other. Seriously, Dean was finally starting to not bring up him not looking for him while he was in purgatory. One failure after another. Dean going to Hell. The months of Sam being addicted to demon blood. Him choosing a demon over his big brother. Not looking for him when he disappeared from that warehouse (now knowing he was in Purgatory). Now, this with the sister witches. She was right, he didn't deserve Dean. He was an ungrateful ingrate. Once the car stopped, Sam shot out of the car. He just couldn't sit next to Dean anymore.

Dean didn't even get the car in park before the passenger's side door burst open and Sam got out of the car. Worried, Dean put the car in park, turning off the car to go and follow Sam.

"Sammy," Dean called out. "Sammy wait."

Sam only got a few yards away from the car. He felt like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. Everything was getting dim. The world around him was getting cloudy. He couldn't breathe. It was becoming a chore just to take a breath. Sam bent over and felt his knees collapsing and falling on to the ground. A far off he could hear a muffling sound of someone calling his name. He just couldn't reach out to the voice. It was so far away and he just didn't have the strength anymore to care. Then he felt it. Through all the chaos of his feelings, there was a small bit of comfort. He was fighting it. He didn't deserve any comfort. No one should be comforting him. Dean should be yelling at him. Telling him that he was no good. That he was the worst brother in the world. Sam tried to move away from the love that he knew he didn't deserve, but deep down he just didn't want to.

"I'm so sorry, Dean," Sam whispered.

Dean caught up to Sam. Once he saw him collapse on the ground, Dean rushed almost in a full run to Sam's side. Dean grabbed his arm and pulled Sam up so that his head was off the ground. Steadily calling his name to get his baby brother's attention, but whatever was going throughout his mind right now Dean could not penetrate. So he did the only thing that he knew. He just stayed with Sam. At first, Sam tried to pull away from Dean's touch, but he really didn't have the strength behind the pulling. Dean put his hand on the back of Sam's neck giving a light squeeze. He could feel that Sam was really tense. Whatever was going through his geeky brother's mind was really bothering him and Dean would be damned if he wouldn't be there for Sam.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sam began to relax to his brother's touch. Slowly he leaned into it. Dean said nothing the entire time they were on the ground. If he wasn't so in-tuned into with his baby brother right now, he wouldn't have heard the low mantra of words that was mumbling out of his mouth.

"Sammy. Come on, Sammy talk to me."

"I'm so sorry, Dean."

With that admission of guilt from Sam just broke Dean's heart. Still gripping the back of Sam's neck, he gave one final squeeze and pulled Sam into an embrace.

Oh Sammy, thought Dean. Why would you think some bitch putting a curse on you would be your fault?

Dean just held his brother in his arms.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you very much to all who have reviewed, followed and favored this story. You have made me a very happy woman. Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. **

**Many hugs and kisses**

**Mandancie :)**

_**Please follow me on my Mandancie Facebook page! :)**_


	13. Chapter 13: Clearing up the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A special thanks to Er-BearG32 for beta'ing my story! :)**

**A/N: Well, it is coming to the end of another story. It has been a wild ride. Here is chapter 13. ENJOY! :)**

**Chapter 13: Clearing up the Past**

Jody stood at the door and watched as the Impala drove off from the driveway. Her heart broke when she remembered the look on Sam's face when he saw Tammy sitting on the couch. It was pure terror. But the one thing that made her happy in the mist of her heartbreak was that Dean was there for him. She turned and walked back in the study. There Tammy and Deanna were still sitting on the couch. Bobby was sitting behind his desk looking deep in thought.

Jody walked over to the couch, stood in front of the Cruell sisters.

"I think it's time for you two to leave," Jody's voice was low but set with finality.

"What are you talking about," Tammy said brow creased.

"I think you two have done enough damage to this family." Jody trying so much to keep her voice civil, but the longer the sisters didn't move the more the rage and anger filled her.

"Tam, please," Deanna begged. "She's right. We need to leave."

"Annie," Tammy looked Deanna. She saw that her sister had tears in her eyes. She cupped her face.

"We've done too much damage," Deanna's voice shaky with tears. "Ms. Jody is right. We need to go."

Tammy looked at her sister. She could see that her baby sister wanted to leave so she stood up. Deanna stood up with her and walked over to Jody.

"I am really sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen like this."

Jody just looked at her. She was too upset to really say anything. And she was trying really hard not to be rude to her, but the last thing that Sam and Dean needed when they got back home were to see them still here.

"Fine," Jody turned away from her. "Just go." She walked into the kitchen leaving Deanna standing there.

That was the last jab that Deanna could take. Tears began to stream down her face. Tammy walked up to her and put her arms around her baby sister's shoulders, grabbed their things and they walked out of the house. She knew that Deanna wasn't going to be alright to drive so she put her in the passenger's seat of her car. Tammy looked over at Deanna's car and knew that she would have to find a way to get it back home. She contemplated going back in the house and talking with Bobby, but she didn't want any more trouble than they had right now.

"What are you going to do about the other car," said the gruff voice standing at the door. Tammy looked up and saw that Bobby was standing at the door.

"I'll send for it once we get home. Annie is in no condition to drive." Bobby nodded.

"It'll be waiting for you." Bobby turned and walked back in the house.

Tammy walked to the driver's side and got in. She pulled out of the driveway and took her sister back to where they belonged; far away from hunters.

As they where driving, a small voice broke the silence the quiet ride that was going for the past twenty minutes.

"I don't want to do this any more."

Tammy glanced over at Deanna. She looked so depressed and so small sitting there.

"Annie."

"I don't want to do this. Ever again." She looked over at her big sister who was driving. "Don't ever ask me again. I won't do it."

"Annie," Tammy started but the look on Deanna's face told her that she was serious. She nodded an answered. "Okay. Okay, sis. Never again."

Deanna nodded at that and turned and faced the window, curled up a little and laid her head on the window and didn't speak again until they got home.

_000)_0000_0000_0000_-0000_0000_

Dean held on to Sam for a little while longer, then pushed him back to arm's length. Dean could feel the resistance from Sam letting him know that Sam still wanted that physical contact. But Dean wanted to talk first.

"Sammy," his voice low and calm. "What is it you think you did?"

"It's all my fault," Sam's voice slightly hoarse from the stress he was placing on himself.

"What's all your fault?"

"This. The hunt. Purgatory. The Apocalypse. You going to Hell. All of it."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought they had gotten past all of this. He hadn't thought about any of this in years.

"I mean, I guess deep down you were right." That brought Dean out of his thoughts hearing that.

"Right about what," Dean's brow creased adjusting his feet so that he was on his knees.

"The message." Now Dean was completely lost. "It's okay. Really. I know you're going to hate me after this..."

"Okay, stop," Dean's heard enough. "What the hell are you talking about?! The Apocalypse. Me going to Hell. I thought we squashed that. And Purgatory, I know the deal. Where is all this coming from? Why would you think I would hate you?"

Sam looked at Dean as if he grew another head. "It's all my fault. All I had to do was listen to you and none of this would have happened. I'm no better than the monsters that we hunt. Well, I am a monster." That last part Sam said low thinking that Dean couldn't hear him. But Dean heard every word. And the more that Sam talked the more angrier he was becoming. Not at his baby brother, but to a certain pair of siblings that were now occupying a couch at the Salvage yard. How could they bring such doubt in his baby brother?

Dean couldn't wrap his head around what he brother was saying. He knew he would have to nip this and quickly. He reached out and gripped Sam's shoulders. There was more force behind the grasp. He saw Sam wince at the force, but he wanted to make damn sure that Sam was paying attention to what he was about to say.

"Sammy listen to me," his voice left no doubt that he meant business and that what he was about to say was going to make this final. "This is the only time I am going to say it. So pay attention." Sam looked at his brother with those big hazel eyes and nodded. "What happened years ago is in the past. There is no need to bring that back up. Me going to Hell, that was my decision. Something that if the circumstances were brought again, I would still do the same. The demon blood, the Apocalypse, Ruby, I'm past that. What do I have to say to you for you to stop blaming your self for that? Those four months that I was gone were hard on you. I know that. And I didn't really leave you in a good mindset. That was my fault. Everything after that all comes with the job. But none of that will ever change how I feel about you or how I see you. You are my baby brother. You will always be my pain in the ass little brother. No matter how tall you get." Sam couldn't help but smile at that. "Mistakes are going to be made. By you and by me. It's fine. We're fine."

"Dean, I'm so sorry."

"I know you are," Dean said. "But you don't have to be. There's nothing for you to be sorry about."

"I shouldn't have left you in that house."

"That's relative." Dean smirked. "So, can we get up off the ground now?" Dean stood up and extended his hand towards Sam.

Sam looked at his brother's hand and then up at his brother. He was smiling at him. Maybe things are alright between them, Sam mused. He reached up and grasped the offered hand and stood up. Dean shook Sam's shoulder right before patting it. He was about to walk off when he turned back to face Sam.

"There is one thing that is bothering me," Dean started. He could see the apprehension on his brother's face. "What message were you talking about?"

If Sam's face could fall any lower it would. He really didn't mean to bring that up. It was the one thing that he promised himself that he would never tell Dean. They seem to have moved past it. Well Dean did not so much Sam. Sam could still hear the hatred that was laced in his voice when the message was left. But once they got back together, Sam saw that he really wasn't bothering Dean and Dean never brought it up. He told himself that he wouldn't either. What a bang up job he was doing with that, Sam thought.

Dean could see the struggle that Sam was going through battling whether to tell him or not. Dean figured it had to be bad if Sam was working himself up with it. He could easily tell Sam to forget it and not worry about it, but this was something that deep down Dean knew that Sam really had to get this off his chest and really clear the air between them. And if that meant that Sam had to struggle a little to get it out, then so be it. He would be the big brother and wait it out and then be there for Sammy when he finished.

"Sammy," Dean brought Sam out of his musing. "Whatever it is, I promise you can tell me. Whatever was said."

Sam's brow creased together in disbelief. How could Dean say that? "Do you even remember leaving the message?"

"Oh, it's a message that I've left you?"

"Dean, what are you playing? You left the message. You said it. So why are you acting like everything's okay?" Sam's voice got more accusatory and louder as he talked.

"Whoa," Dean held up his hands in a surrendering pose. "Calm down, Sammy. Obviously, I'm not remembering what I said so why don't you enlighten me."

"You know what," Sam voice full of bitterness. "Forget it. It's fine. It's nothing."

Sam walked off and headed back to the Impala. Dean couldn't believe what he just witnessed. What was going on? Why is he so angry now? Now Dean really wanted to know what message he was talking about. And he was on a mission to find out. Following Sam back to the car, he got in the driver's seat and started it back up.

Sam sitting in the passenger's seat looking down at his hands in his lap looking totally dejected. The anger he was feeling just a few minutes ago was totally gone. Only a monster would blame Dean for his own problems.

Dean glanced over at his baby brother and could feel the hurt emitting from him. He shook his head. How much more could Sam take before he truly snapped? Dean shook his head from that thought. No, Sammy wasn't going to be hurt, not even if it's Sammy's doing the hurting.

After a few minutes of driving in tensed silence Dean looked over at Sam. "Do you still have the message?" Sam nodded. "Alright, when we get back to Bobby's get your phone. I want to hear it." Dean's voice left no room for arguing. Again Sam nodded.

Sam guessed it was no point of hiding it anymore. Dean will finally learn the truth and everything in that message will come true. Sam sighed and slunk lower in the seat.

Dean stole another glance at his brother. His heart just broke at the dejected man sitting next to him.

"It'll be alright, Sammy."

**TBC**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that have reviewed, favored, and followed my story. Please be kind and leave a review. Let me know what you think of this chapter. :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you**

**Mandancie :)**

_**Please follow me at my Mandancie Facebook page. Leave prompts. Leave reviews. Or just say hi. :)**_


	14. Chapter 14: Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A special thanks to Er-BearG32 for the awesome job of beta'ing this story. :) **

**A/N: I know I said that I was going to post this tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait, so here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :) **

**Chapter 14: Family**

The Impala pulled into the driveway. Dean parked the car, and both brothers exited the car.

"Bring your phone downstairs with that message on it so I can hear it," Dean called after his brother.

Sam just nodded and walked into the house not saying a word. Dean walked in right after him. Jody was in the kitchen making dinner and Bobby was in the study on the phone.

"I see you boys are back," Jody looked up with a small smile but that fell as soon as she saw Sam's face. Sam didn't acknowledge Jody. He just walked upstairs to their room. She looked at Dean, who walked in right after Sam.

"What's going on," Jody whispered to Dean.

"Something's really bothering him," Dean said walking to the table and sitting down. "Where are the terror sisters?"

"I told them to leave." Dean looked at Jody. "I thought they have done enough damage to this family and after you boys left. I said that was enough."

"Oh, okay. What are you doing?"

"Well," a small gleam showed on Jody's face. "You boys needed a good home cooked meal. And after everything that has happened in the past couple of days, I thought you would need it."

Dean smiled. "You know you don't have to do that."

"I wanted to," Jody said walking back over to the stove. "I don't have anyone to cook for at home. I kinda miss it."

Dean could see that she was struggling to stay strong in front of him. He got up and walked over to Jody and kissed her on the cheek.

"You know," He whispered in her ear. "You're going to spoil us if you keep this up."

Jody chuckled trying her best to keep her tears from falling. "It's almost finished. Why don't you go get cleaned up. Tell Sam and Bobby as well." Dean headed for the doorway. "Oh wait, leave Bobby alone for a while."

"What's going on," Dean asked.

"He's on the phone with Rufus and the words that were coming out of that room are not for the young or faint of heart."

Dean laughed that time. "Oh that. That's how they always talk. It's fine. Growing up, it was fun to listen and hear what was said. Even if it was one-sided." Jody laughed and Dean got cleaned up in the bathroom under the stairs and then walked into the study and waited for Sam.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Sam walked upstairs to their shared room and went to the dresser by the window. He knew exactly where that blasted phone was. He didn't want to even see it again. But he knew that Dean wouldn't let this go now. Not after he himself brought it up. He pulled the phone out of the drawer and walked over to the bed and sat down. Pressing a few buttons on the phone, putting it on speaker he listen to the dreaded message again.

"_Listen to me you blood sucking freak. Dad said I either had to save you or kill you. Well I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster Sam—a vampire. You're not you anymore. And there's no going back."_

Sam couldn't help the tears that were streaming down his face. His fist clenched so tight that his nails were digging into his palm. The utter bitterness and hatred that just spilled from Dean's voice still cuts deep in Sam. He could still remember listening to that message after that big fight they had. He had never felt so guilty for walking out that night.

He was being tested. And he utterly failed. He chose a demon over his own brother. The same brother that raised him. The same brother that would protect him from anything from a schoolyard bully to angels. The same brother that died in order that he didn't.

Tammy was right, Sam thought. She was right. I am an ungrateful ingrate. How can Dean even say that he's my brother anymore?

Downstairs, Dean was sitting on the couch wondering what was taking Sam so long. He got up and walked over to the stairs.

"Sammy," Calling from the bottom steps.

Sam came out of his musing hearing Dean call him by that nickname. _Sammy_. The one thing that always let Sam know that all was alright between them. If Dean ever called him Sam, he knew that his older brother was upset. But to hear it now, broke Sam's heart even more. Dean still loved him. Even when he was unlovable. Even when he wasn't a brother to Dean. Dean still showed his love by calling him Sammy.

"What's taking you so long?" called from bottom of the stairs. "Get the phone and bring it down here."

"Okay, Dean." Sam's gruff voice, thick with tears, called back. He wiped his face with his hand and walked out of the room. Putting if off wasn't going to make it any better. Sam walked down the stairs. The savory smells of food cooking in the kitchen were all over the place. Even though the smells of the savory foods were good, to Sam since he was so upset the smells just made his stomach churn. He so didn't want to give Dean that phone. Sam walked into the study and saw Dean sitting on the couch.

"You got it," Dean asked.

Sam nodded and Dean held out his hand. Sam walked over to Dean and handed him the phone. Dean pressed a few of the buttons and played the message.

"_Listen to me you blood sucking freak. Dad said I either had to save you or kill you." _Jody walked out of the kitchen when she the voice on the phone. "_Well I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. _Dean looked up at Sam. He was still standing in front of him in the middle of the room. His shoulders slouched. His head down. The personification of pure dejection. He actually believes that this is me, Dean thought. Anger filling up in Dean. _You're a monster Sam—a vampire. You're not you anymore. And there's no going back." _Silence.

No one talked after the final beep of the message. Bobby and Jody glanced at each other and then at the boys. Sam's head was still down. He didn't want to see the rejection in his brother's face. Dean was fuming. He was stuck between throwing the phone across the room or just embracing his baby brother. Dean got up from the couch and walked over to Sam.

"Sammy look at me," Dean reached out to Sam gripping his shoulder. Sam looked at Dean, his eyes were swimming with tears. Seeing his baby brother this distraught broke his heart even more. "How long have you had this message?"

"Since," Sam's voice weak and filled with tears. "I was about to kill Lilith." He took a deep breath trying to calm down, which wasn't working. "After the big fight."

Dean put his head down. Oh he so wishing that he could kill Ruby and or Zechariah all over again for putting that lie in his baby brother's head. Dean looked at his brother. He knew he had to fix this.

"Sammy," Dean tried to keep his voice calm. "This message is a lie."

"It's okay, Dean," Sam cut Dean off. "I know I don't deserve your love. I mean that I chose a demon over you."

"Sam."

"I'm not the best brother. I know that. Just please don't stop loving me. I know..."

"SAMMY!" Dean gripping both of his shoulders and shaking Sam a little. Dean knew he would have to stop Sam dejection tones soon. "Stop. Just listen. I didn't leave that message."

Sam looked at Dean like he grew another head. "Dean, that's your voice."

"That may be my voice, and I did leave you a message, but that is not what I said."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dean didn't leave the message. But it was his voice. It's not real. What's going on?

Dean could see the confusion on his brother's face. If it was anyone else it would be funny, but Dean knew he had to bring his brother back.

"Sammy," bring Sam back out of his head. "I remember that fight. I remember what I said when you walked out. I did leave a message. I told you that I owed you an ass-kicking. But I shouldn't have called you a monster. That I wasn't dad. That we were brothers. Hell, we're still brothers. That will never ever change. No matter how bad it gets that will never change. Sammy, if you haven't noticed there is nothing that you can do that will make me stop loving you. You are my baby brother. Will always be my baby brother. I will always be there. I will always protect you. Even if I'm protecting you from yourself." Dean dropped the phone on the floor and stomped on it breaking it. "There is no reason to keep this lie around."

Sam put his head down. Dean pulled Sam into an embrace and just held his baby brother.

"I'm so sorry, Dean," Sam mumbled in Dean's shoulder.

"Sammy, there's nothing for you to be sorry about. Nothing at all."

Dean held his brother for a few more minutes.

"Hey," Dean said. "Do you think you can eat something?" He felt a slight nod on his shoulder. "Okay, why don't you go and clean yourself up and we'll eat. Jody made an awesome dinner for us." Dean looked over at Jody and she turned back into the kitchen. Sam lifted his head. Dean looked at his brother and cupped his face.

"It's going to be okay, Sammy."

A small smile came across Sam's face and he turned and headed to the bathroom. Bobby got up from the desk and walked over to Dean. He patted Dean on the shoulder and walked out of the study towards the kitchen with out saying one word. Dean stayed and wait for Sam to return. When Sam came back to the study, he was actually a little surprised that Dean waited for him. They walked into the kitchen together and sat down with Bobby at the table.

Jody was placing the food on the table. Sam and Dean sat across from each other. Jody brought the last of the dinner to the table then she couldn't help cupping Sam's face and then kissing him on the forehead. She gave him a one arm hug and then sat down next to him at the table. She looked at them all and even though she lost one family she realized then that she had another family right here.

Bobby, sitting next to Dean looked over at the two boys that wormed their way into his heart. At one time he thought he didn't want to have kids. He hated that he hurt his wife so much with that, but he was so scared that his past would make him an awful father. He looks at the Winchester boys and sees how wrong he was. And he wouldn't trade having them in his life for anything.

Dean looked at his brother getting beet red from the kiss on his forehead and he couldn't help smirking at his brother when he looked at him. Yes, they were going to have their ups and downs. Yes, Sammy will be a pain in his ass, but he would never trade that for anything. Sammy was his. He raised Sam. It will always be the Winchester brothers against the world.

**THE END**

**A/N: Oh my goodness! Well here is the end of another wonderful story. I surely hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. :) I want to thank everyone that has added me and my story to their favorites list. **

**To all who took the time to leave a review: THANK YOU!**

**jojospn, Itsmecoon, SPNxBookworm, Souless666, reannablue, shadow and sonic forever, Ruxi23, emebalia, rosebudgirl, judyann, murphy9202, lenail125, AshleyMarie84, BranchSuper, Sarah, SamysDaemon, missingmikey, souldarkalone, FireLily0213, Sam. , tealpaperclip27, AJTish, feathered moon wings, ncsupnatfan, super-grimmster83, Dimac.31, jo1966, ladybugsmomma, fangirlsnp, DreamerInHeaven, ma, SUPERNATANGEL67, ManaKiri, Shannanigans, zekeschance, Danaa, Naenae00, and guests. Thank you for reviewing my story. I really loved reading your thoughts on my story.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Until the next story...**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook! :)**


End file.
